Half Moon
by SilverLake Kanon
Summary: Six mois après la Guerre, la meute s'est séparée : Scott, Stiles, Malia et Lydia sont partis chacun de leur côté. Liam, Mason et Corey terminent leur dernière année de lycée, et se préparent à présent à suivre le même chemin que leurs aînés. Mais c'est sans compter sur les récents faits, qui semblent (encore !) liés au surnaturel... Se pourrait-il qu'on aurait encore besoin d'eux ?
1. Prologue

Prologue

La fille courait, courait comme elle n'avait jamais couru dans sa vie. Les feuilles des arbres fouettaient son visage dans sa course folle, les branches déchiraient ses vêtements, couvraient sa peau d'entailles. Ses vêtements étaient imbibés de sang, son propre sang, mais elle s'en foutait. Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de ses blessures, de s'affoler pour de petites égratignures. Si elle s'arrêtait, elle se retrouverait avec des dégâts bien pire que ça. Bien sûr, ses blessures étaient en train de cicatriser, mais ce n'était pas tant son état physique qui la dérangeait de toute façon. Ce qui allait lui poser problème, c'était l'odeur de son sang, qui traînait derrière elle et formait comme une piste, qui mènerait directement ses traqueurs jusqu'à elle. Alors, si elle s'arrêtait ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, elle était foutue.

Elle avait réussi à en blesser quelques un, mais seulement très légèrement et ils étaient nombreux. Beaucoup trop nombreux, plus nombreux qu'une meute normale en tout cas, face à une métamorphe qui, elle, était seule.

Son pied soudain se prit dans une racine et, retenant un cri de surprise, la jeune fille s'écrasa brutalement au sol. Elle resta un moment à terre, le corps secoué de violents tremblements. La sueur qui dégoulinait sur son visage se mêla à une profonde entaille sur son front, et se mit à couler dans ses yeux. Elle se sentait à bout de force, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait sortir de cette forêt.

Elle devait trouver Scott McCall.

Cette pensée lui donna un regain d'énergie. L'instant d'après, elle était de nouveau sur ses pieds, et s'apprêtait à reprendre sa course lorsqu'un bruit suspect l'arrêta dans son élan. Une branche venait de craquer, à peine quelques mètres plus loin.

Ils l'avaient trouvée.

Elle se figea, tous ses sens de créature surnaturelle en alerte. Au début, elle n'entendit rien. Puis, progressivement, elle commençait à percevoir des battements de cœur. D'abord légers, puis de plus en plus forts et de plus en plus près. Et, merde, cette personne avait un rythme cardiaque foutrement rapide. L'odeur arriva deux secondes plus tard. Une odeur de bois, de mouillé et de chien.

Elle était clairement dans la merde.

– **Crotte !** jura-t-elle.

Ce fut à ce moment que le loup noir apparut. Il était énorme, menaçant et visiblement très énervé. L'animal bondit, et percuta la fille de plein fouet. Les deux créatures roulèrent à terre et, rapidement, ce fut le loup qui prit le dessus. La fille était trop fatiguée pour se battre, c'était à peine s'il lui restait assez d'énergie pour se défendre. Le loup la mordit sauvagement au flanc, et elle hurla de douleur. Puis les puissantes mâchoires du loup claquèrent à un centimètre de sa tête et, terrifiée, elle fit basculer le loup au-dessus d'elle, l'envoyer valser quelques mètres plus loin.

Les deux combattants se redressèrent immédiatement. Le cœur battant, la jeune fille jaugea du regard le loup qui se dressait à quelques pas d'elle. Elle savait qu'il ne comptait pas réellement la tuer, pas maintenant. Tout cela n'était qu'une technique d'intimidation. _N'est-ce pas ?_

Un sourd grognement monta de la poitrine du loup, signe qu'il allait attaquer de nouveau. La jeune fille, elle, en avait marre. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle, retrouver ses parents, son grand frère. Elle voulait s'éloigner de cette forêt infernale, des attaques répétées. Elle voulait retrouver sa vie d'avant.

– **Jake, couché** , ordonna sèchement une voix.

La jeune fille tressaillit, tentant de maîtriser la peur qui afflua dans chacune de ses veines. Ils l'avaient retrouvée.

Le loup grogna encore un peu pour la forme. Puis il recula doucement et, sous les yeux de sa proie, reprit forme humaine. Cependant, l'air menaçant collé au visage du garçon qui se tenait à présent devant elle et ses yeux d'un bleu brillant lui faisait passer le message suivant : « Bouges le petit doigt, et je t'arrache la tête ».

Progressivement, des personnes commencèrent à émerger d'entre les arbres, jusqu'à former un cercle parfait autour de la fille. Ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux pour être une meute normale. Le nombre de personne présente équivalent à une petite armée. Enfin, la personne qui avait parlé quelques minutes plus tôt se montra, faisant face à la jeune métamorphe. C'était une fille, et les deux devaient avoir le même âge. Elles se fixèrent en silence pendant quelques instants. Puis la nouvelle venue eut un sourire déplaisant.

– **Hollywood** , susurra-t-elle. **J'espère que mon Bêta ne t'a pas trop amochée.**

– **Allez-vous faire foutre** , cracha d'emblée Hollywood. **Vous êtes malade, une vraie psychopathe !**

Aussitôt, le dénommé Jake fit un pas vers elle et hurla de colère, crocs et griffes dehors. Celle qui semblait être comme leur Alpha leva la main, et Jake s'immobilisa.

– **Tu n'es pas vraiment en position de m'insulter, Hollywood. Nous avons l'avantage du nombre, et tu n'es visiblement pas au meilleur de ta forme. De plus, je pense que tu devrais cesser de tenter mon Bêta, car il n'a qu'une envie et je suis la seule qui peut l'empêcher de te sauter dessus et de te déchirer en petits morceaux.**

– **Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?** demanda lentement Hollywood.

– **Ce petit jeux dure depuis trop longtemps, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Ma meute te traque, tu t'enfuies… Il est temps d'en finir. Rejoins-nous, Hollywood. Nous sommes tous dans le même bateau.**

– **Il est hors de question que je tue des innocents.**

– **C'est assez ironique, compte tenu de ta nature surnaturelle, tu ne crois pas ? Et ta famille, ton père, ta mère, ton frère. Ne se sont-ils jamais attaqués à ce que tu appelles des « innocents » ?**

Un grondement furieux sortit de la poitrine d'Hollywood. Cette fille n'avait pas le droit de parler de sa famille. _Elle n'avait pas le droit._

– **Ma famille est morte !** hurla Hollywood.

– **Tuée par des chasseurs !** répondit l'Alpha sur le même ton. **Qui mérite de mourir, comme tous les gens de leur espèce, pour tout ce qu'ils ont fait aux gens comme nous ! Tu mérites de te venger des assassins de ta famille, Hollywood !**

Etrangement, Hollywood se calma en entendant ses paroles. Elle venait de comprendre. Cette fille étrange essayait de la manipulait, jouait avec ses sentiments et sa colère afin de mieux la contrôler, avec pour seul but de la faire entrer dans sa meute.

Hollywood lui lança un regard noir.

– **Je vais rester sur ma position et ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure : allez tous vous faire foutre.**

Le visage de l'adolescente fut secoué d'un tic nerveux.

– **Tuez-la** , déclara-t-elle simplement à l'adresse de sa meute.

D'emblée, la masse des créatures surnaturelles se trouvant autour d'Hollywood convergea vers elle, crocs et griffes en avant, les yeux brillants.

Mais Hollywood était prête. Ses yeux virèrent entièrement au blanc, et ses dents laissèrent place à une rangée de crocs acérés. Ce soir, elle allait laisser sa nature de Wendigo prendre le dessus. Ce soir, elle n'allait plus fuir, mais allait se battre. Si elle la moindre chance de sortir vivante de ce combat, il fallait qu'elle la saisisse.

Car elle devait trouver Scott McCall, à n'importe quel prix.

* * *

 **Malia : Dieu, je déteste le Thiam.**

 **Silver : Tu ne déteste pas le Thiam, tu détestes Théo, ce n'est absolument pas la même chose ^^**

 **Malia : D'ailleurs, où sont ces deux boulets ? C'est une fanfic Thiam ou ça l'est pas ?**

 **Silver : Ouiiiii, ça l'est, mais ce n'est que le prologue ! Tu sais histoire d'ancrée l'histoire, révéler la nouvelle menace qui pèse sur Beacon Hills, tout ça... Mais ils seront là dès le chapitre un, bien sûr !**

 **Malia : Je ne pensais pas que tu écrirais un jour une fic sur Teen Wolf, tu m'impressionnes, Silver. Mais pourquoi diable cela doit être sur ce putain de trou du cul ?**

 **Silver : C'est simple : j'adoooooooooooore ce couple, je les ai trouvé vraiment mignon au cours de la saison 6 (surtout durant les épisodes 6x10 et 6x16) mais dans la série ça manque vraiment de roulage de pelle.**

 **Malia : Théo en pleine séance de roulage de pelle avec quiconque, c'est... vraiment dégoutant.**

 **Silver : Non, mais c'est vrai ! Parce qu'on a eu le droit à du Stydia (enfin !), du Scalia (oui !) et même du ChrisxMélissa, sérieux ? POURQUOI PAS DU THIAM ? ET EN PLUS MALGRE LE FAIT QUE CE COUPLE SOIT SHIPPABLE A MORT, TU EN VOIS DES MASSES DES FICTIONS SUR EUX TOI ?**

 **Malia : PERSONNE N'A ENVIE DE VOIR THEO EN COUPLE !**

 **Silver : A TOUS CEUX QUI SONT D'ACCORD AVEC MOI, MANIFESTEZ-VOUS ! FAISONS VIVRE LE THIAM !**

 **Malia : *lève les yeux au ciel* Les humains sont vraiment bizarres...**


	2. Chapitre Premier

**Chapitre Premier**

Theo Raeken était très énervé, pour la simple raison qu'il détestait être espionné. Il n'y avait rien de plus agaçant et complètement flippant qu'une personne qui épiait vos moindre faits et gestes, qui vous suivait partout et vous observait en croyant que vous ne le voyez absolument pas. Bon, Théo ne voyait pas les personnes qui l'espionnaient, mais il sentait clairement les présences qui le suivait comme son ombre depuis qu'il avait quitté le bureau du shérif, et entendait évidement les trois cœurs qui battaient à quelques centimètres de lui. Et, bien sûr, il avait sa petite idée en ce qui concernait l'identité de ses trois personnes.

La chimère s'approcha de sa voiture, et vérifia que ses collègues de travail étaient assez loin afin qu'ils ne puissent pas voir ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Heureusement pour lui, il n'y avait personne. Bien.

Théo fit mine d'ouvrir la portière du côté conducteur. Puis il se retourna brusquement et, agissant rapidement, attrapa Corey par les cheveux et lui cogna fortement la tête contre sa portière ouverte. Le choc eut pour effet de rendre immédiatement Corey visible aux yeux de Théo, révélant en même temps Mason et Liam, qui fixaient les deux chimères d'un air complètement ahuri.

– **Oups** , marmonna simplement Liam.

Sans détourner les yeux de Liam et Mason, Théo lâcha les cheveux de Corey. Le caméléon porta les mains à son nez qui saignait abondamment, et se lassa lentement glisser à terre en gémissant.

Théo n'eut même pas une once de remords il était bien trop énervé pour cela. Sérieux, il détestait sérieusement être espionné, surtout quand les espions en question s'avéraient être Liam, Mason et Corey, ou les Trois Boulets comme il aimait les appeler.

– **Vous vous foutez de moi ?** gronda Théo. **Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que d'espionner les gens ? Quels genres de psychopathes êtes-vous ?**

– **Pas le genre qui a l'habitude de manipuler les autres et leur tirer dans le dos, en tout cas** , attaqua directement Liam en faisant un pas vers la chimère.

Le regard glacial de Théo attrapa celui de Liam, et le Bêta se figea. C'était comme s'il n'y plus rien autour des deux métamorphes, qu'ils étaient seuls l'un face à l'autre. Liam était complètement hypnotisé par les yeux verts de Théo. Et même si ces yeux verts brûlaient d'un désir incontrôlable de tabasser Liam, ils étaient toujours aussi magnifiques.

Mason attrapa Liam par l'épaule et le poussa derrière lui, désireux d'éviter une énième engueulade entre son meilleur ami et la chimère. D'autant que s'ils étaient là, c'était pour demander un service à Théo, et se disputer avec lui alors qu'ils avaient besoins de son aide n'était pas franchement une bonne idée.

– **Techniquement, on n'était pas vraiment en train de t'espionner** , tenta prudemment Mason.

Théo poussa un grognement.

– **Ah ouais ? On pourrait facilement le croire, pourtant.**

– **Il marque un point** , intervint Corey entre deux gémissements.

– **Je t'assure que nous ne sommes pas suspects** , l'interrompit Mason.

– **Vos têtes disent le contraire** , répliqua sèchement Théo.

Liam souffla bruyamment, de plus en plus impatient. Ce n'était pas son genre de tourner autour du pot, et il n'allait pas commencer aujourd'hui avec Théo. Son impatience attira l'attention de la chimère. Celle-ci s'appuya contre sa voiture et croisa les bras, le regard fixé sur Liam. Malgré l'intensité avec laquelle les yeux verts le regardaient, Liam ne se démonta pas et s'avança de nouveau vers Théo.

– **On a besoin que tu nous file un coup de main** , grogna Liam.

Il détestait l'admettre, mais c'était la vérité et il n'avait pas le choix Théo était leur seul moyen d'accéder à ce que lui, Mason et Corey voulaient. Théo dû le sentir, car son fameux sourire supérieur pointa sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il promenait son regard sur les trois amis d'un air satisfait. Oui, Théo était un putain d'égocentrique et adorait que les gens dépendent de lui.

– **Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?**

– **Il y a eu des meurtres, récemment** , répondit Liam d'un ton exaspéré.

– **Merci, je suis au courant. Et alors ?**

Cela faisait six mois que la guerre avait pris fin à Beacon Hills. Six mois que la ville était de nouveau prospère, six mois que les habitants de Beacon Hills vivaient sans craindre une attaque de créatures surnaturelles ou de chasseurs. Six mois que tout était fini. Bien sûr, cela avait fait plaisir à tout le monde, qui avait de nouveau pu reprendre le cours d'une vie normale. La meute de Scott s'était dissoute par la suite : Scott était finalement parti pour UC Davis, mais était en ce moment à Paris avec Malia, qui avait enfin eut son avion pour la France. Lydia était entrée au MIT, et voyait régulièrement son petit ami Stiles, qui était à présent agent au FBI.

Liam, Mason et Corey étaient restés à Beacon Hills, afin de terminer leur dernière année de lycée et obtenir leur diplôme. Hayden n'était pas revenue. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, le jeune Bêta pensait de moins en moins à son ex-petite amie.

Seul Théo était resté à Beacon Hills après le lycée, ne sachant pas vraiment où aller. Comble de l'ironie, le jeune homme était devenu il y a quelques mois adjoint au shérif. Oui, oui, Théo était devenu un représentant de l'ordre. Non pas que le shérif lui faisait à présent totalement confiance, celui-ci préférant au contraire garder un œil sur la chimère au cas où il aurait décidé de recommencer ses conneries. Cela faisait à présent un certain temps, mais Liam n'arrivait décidemment pas à s'habituer à la vue de Théo Raeken en uniforme d'adjoint. Vraiment, ce n'était pas crédible. Mais il fallait avouer que cela avait certains avantages, comme le fait que Théo soit au courant de tout ce qu'il se passait à Beacon Hills… et qu'ils pouvaient donc en tirer profit.

Ce que Liam était bien décidé à faire.

– **Il faut que l'on jette à œil à la scène de crime.**

Cette phrase eut pour effet de retirer immédiatement le sourire insupportable qu'affichait Théo. Liam ne put s'empêcher de jubiler devant cette petite victoire. Cependant, cela ne dura pas très longtemps.

– **Non. Non, non, non, non** , répliqua Théo. **Je sais pourquoi vous voulez vous rendre sur cette scène de crime, je sais ce que vous pensez, et il est hors de question que je vous laisse approcher des corps, OK ?**

– **Mais…** , commença Corey.

– **Tu la fermes. Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, on a simplement retrouvé des corps dans la forêt. Cela arrive, parfois. Ce ne sont que de pauvres personnes qui se trouvait au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, et qui se sont faites attaquées par un animal sauvage. C'est tout. Il n'y a** _ **absolument rien**_ **de surnaturels dans tout ça.**

Les trois lycéens échangèrent des regards entendus. Etrangement, le petit discours de Théo semblait avoir pour but non de convaincre ses interlocuteurs, mais Théo lui-même. Liam savait parfaitement que Théo redoutait tout évènement surnaturel et les fuyaient comme la peste, mais le Bêta se demandait à cet instant si la chimère était idiote à ce point.

Une attaque d'animal sauvage, comment Théo pouvait-il avaler ça ?

– **Arrête de faire le con, Théo** , répliqua un Liam excédé. **Pitié, tu sais très bien que dès qu'il y a un cadavre à Beacon Hills, cela a forcément un rapport avec le surnaturel. Les attaques d'animaux sauvages, c'est la version que la police offre à la population pour éviter que les gens se posent trop de questions.**

– **Sauf que j'envisage très sérieusement de croire à cette version, mais bon... Allez, montez.**

Liam, Mason et Corey restèrent à fixer Théo d'un regard ébahi, tandis que la chimère disparaissait dans sa voiture. Celle-ci leur fit signe de se dépêcher et, quelques secondes plus tard, les trois amis étaient installés dans la voiture de Théo, encore surpris que le jeune homme est finalement accédé à leur requête. Liam, qui était assis sur le siège passager, se mit alors à douter. Même si Théo lui avait rendu de nombreux services par le passé – comme par exemple lui sauver la vie à plusieurs reprises –, là ça semblait trop facile.

Et il était visiblement le seul à s'en rendre compte.

– **Tu as changé d'avis, finalement ?** demanda un Corey un peu trop niais. **C'est cool, merci.**

– **Tu vois Liam, on a eu raison de demander à Théo, finalement** , renchérit Mason. **Tu me dois vingt balles, mec.**

Pour toute réponse, Liam lui lança un regard au-dessus de son épaule. Pendant ce temps, un sourire suspect se dessinait sur les lèvres de Théo. Avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir, le propriétaire de la voiture bloqua toutes les portières, empêchant les trois lycéens de s'échapper. Liam jura il savait que cet enfoiré préparait un truc louche.

– **Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?** siffla le Bêta.

– **Je vous ramène chez vous** , répliqua Théo, tout sourire. **Je veux m'assurer moi-même que vos fesses ne s'approcheront pas de ma scène de crime.**

Liam poussa un juron, lançant en même temps son poing contre la vitre de sa portière sous le coup de l'énervement. À côté de lui, Théo continuait de sourire de son petit air satisfait.

– **Hey, on dirait que bébé loup n'a pas encore réglé ses problèmes de colère** , le narguait-il. **Si tu pouvais juste éviter de démolir ma caisse, se serait sympa.**

– **C'est ta tronche que je vais démolir** , gronda Liam d'un ton dangereusement bas.

Cependant, il se retint durant tout le trajet jusque chez lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et le regard tourné vers la fenêtre, profondément plongé dans ses pensées. Dans sa tête, se bousculait de multiples idées concernant à la fois une façon amusante de mettre fin aux jours de Théo, mais aussi un moyen d'infiltrer la scène de crime.

Car non, Liam Dunbar n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

* * *

– **Rappelez-moi ce que l'on vient faire au milieu de la forêt à une heure pareille ?**

Mason quitta la route et gara sa voiture sur le bas-côté, tandis qu'à côté Liam vérifiait que les lampes de poche qu'ils avaient emportées étaient bien fonctionnelles. En attendant cette phrase, le Bêta se tourna vers la banquette arrière et lança à Corey un regard exaspéré.

– **On est à la recherche de cadavres, Corey. Ça me paraît évident.**

– **Théo nous a interdit de s'approcher de la scène de crime** , répliqua Corey en fronçant les sourcils. **Si on se fait chopper, on risque la prison.**

– **Tu ne risques rien** , tenta de le rassurer Mason. **Et puis, si quelqu'un approche, tu pourras te rendre invisible.**

– **Si tu flippes, tu n'as qu'à nous attendre dans la voiture** , le coupa Liam, désireux de commencer ce pour quoi ils étaient ici.

– **C'est bon, je viens.**

Les trois adolescents s'empressèrent de sortir de la voiture, veillant à faire le moins de bruit possible. Autour d'eux, il faisait nuit noire. L'air était frais pour un début de printemps, et le vent soufflant dans entre les branches produisait des sifflements légèrement inquiétant. Liam, Mason et Corey échangèrent un regard entendu, puis se dirigèrent d'un même mouvement vers l'entrée de la forêt. Ils eurent à peine fait trois pas, que la lumière d'une lampe torche se braqua sur le visage de Liam.

Le Bêta leva les mains pour se protéger les yeux et recula, surpris. Puis il sentit son odeur, celle qu'il redoutait tant, avant même de voir son visage.

 _Merde._

Théo baladait tranquillement sa torche de Liam à Mason, de Mason à Corey, puis de Corey à Liam, encore et encore. C'était à peine s'il avait l'air surpris de voir les trois garçons en ces lieux, bien au contraire. Liam réprima un juron, et shoota à la place dans une motte de terre. Le pire, était qu'il aurait dû prévoir que Théo serait encore là, à les empêcher de pénétrer sur la scène de crime. Mais il était tellement focalisé sur les cadavres, que c'était à peine s'il y avait pensé.

– **Regardez qui voilà** , chantonna gaiement Théo.

À l'évidence, la chimère s'attendait à leur arrivée.

– **Qui est partant pour le tuer maintenant ?** grogna Liam en s'avançant vers Théo.

Encore une fois, Mason le retint de justesse.

– **Je sais que vous tapez dessus est un de vos passe-temps favori à tous les deux mais là, personne ne va tuer personne, OK ? On ferait peut-être même mieux de rentrer à la maison. Liam ? Tu m'écoutes ?**

Evidemment, le Bêta entendait à peine ce que lui disait son meilleur ami. Tout son être était focalisé sur la chimère qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui. Liam se mit à grogner.

– **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

– **C'est drôle, mais il s'avère que c'est à mon tour de patrouiller ce soir** , déclara Théo avec un sourire amusé. **Le hasard fait** _ **vraiment bien**_ **les choses.**

Liam renifla avec dédain. Ce mec était visiblement décidé à ne pas le laisser s'approcher de la scène de crime. Dommage pour lui, car obéir aux ordres de Théo ne figurait vraiment pas sur la liste des priorités de Liam.

– **Tu me fais chier, Théo.**

– **Ouais, mais j'essaye de te garder en vie en t'éloignant de cette scène de crime, tu vois. Quoi que puisse être la cause des décès, il vaut mieux pour tout le monde qu'une créature surnaturelle ne se mêle pas de l'enquête.**

– **Je m'en fous que tu sois d'accord ou pas** , répliqua Liam. **Je vais entrer dans cette forêt, trouver les corps et faire ce pourquoi je suis venu ici, OK ?**

Ignorant les regards catastrophés de Mason et Corey qui essayaient désespérément d'attirer son attention, le Bêta se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers l'entrée de la forêt, prêt à coller son poing dans le visage de Théo s'il le fallait. Marre, marre de ce type qui changeait de caractère comme de chemise. Marre de toujours, _toujours_ devoir se confronter à Théo, comme si l'univers faisait en sorte que la chimère soit la source de tous ses problèmes. Liam pouvait clairement entendre le cosmos glousser derrière son dos, fier de sa petite blague.

Visiblement, Liam avait réussi à mettre Théo en colère, car la chimère s'approcha de lui en grondant et envahissant clairement l'espace personnelle du Bêta. Il était beaucoup trop près, si près que Liam pouvait presque sentir son souffle sur son visage. L'odeur de Théo l'enveloppa brusquement, et Liam sentit son cœur rater un battement. _Merde, merde, merde._

– **OK, alors voilà ce qu'on va faire, bébé loup** , souffla Théo d'un ton furieux. **Comme tu as l'air décidé à me faire perdre mon temps, je vais vous emmener toi et tes deux potes sur cette foutue scène de crime, juste pour vous prouver qu'il n'y a rien de bizarres dans ces meurtres et que ces morts ont des causes tout à fait** _ **rationnelles**_ **. Mais après ça, vous allez me faire le plaisir de virer vos fesses de cette forêt, c'est clair ?**

– **OK** , répondirent Liam, Corey et Mason en cœur.

Théo tourna les talons et disparut aussitôt entre les arbres, sa lampe torche braquée devant lui et maugréant des choses inintelligibles, sûrement des insultes. Oui, parce que Théo était réellement très énervé. Il avait craqué devant les désirs tordus de trois lycéens en quête d'action et d'aventure, ce qui ne pouvait que s'avérer mauvais.

Liam lui emboita immédiatement le pas. Le jeune loup était persuadé que les causes de ces derniers meurtres n'étaient pas naturelles. Du moins… il l'espérait. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que Beacon Hills était redevenue une ville calme. Cela avait été cool au début mais, quand on était un loup-garou, on finissait forcément par s'ennuyer de toute cette prospérité. Liam, lui avait besoin de danger dans sa vie.

Les quatre garçons marchaient depuis un petit moment au milieu des bois, lorsque Théo s'arrêta soudain. Liam jeta un œil au-dessus de son épaule, et poussa aussitôt un grognement exaspéré. L'endroit empestait le sang et la mort. Et pourtant, la lampe de la chimère ne dévoilait qu'une petite clairière vide, avec quelques rubans destinés à éloigner les curieux des scènes de crime. Pas de doute, ils étaient bien au bon endroit : sauf que Liam arrivait trop tard, parce que l'hôpital avait déjà dû embarquer les corps pour la morgue.

Liam avait vraiment la poisse.

– **On dirait que vous allez devoir rentrer chez vous. Quel dommage** , ironisa Théo, qui s'éloignait déjà en sens inverse.

Liam aurait voulu le tabasser. Ce mec lui tapait réellement sur le système, ces derniers temps. Cependant, la chimère avait raison. Il n'y avait plus de corps, donc plus de scène de crime : Liam et ses amis n'avaient plus rien à faire ici.

Derrière lui, Mason et Corey haussèrent les épaules, puis firent à leur tour demi-tour. Ils voulaient laisser à Liam le temps de se calmer un peu, avant de l'aborder pour le réconforter. Corey sentait clairement sa colère et sa frustration, et c'était en général une mauvaise idée de lui faire entendre raison quand il était dans cet état-là.

Liam les regarda s'éloigner, les uns après les autres. Il allait les suivre à son tour, lorsque Théo disparu soudainement de son champ de vision. Liam se figea, ahuri. Où était-il encore passé, merde ?

Puis il entendit la chimère hurler. Il ne criait pas comme s'il était terrifié ou qu'il s'était blessé, non. C'était plutôt un hurlement de dégout, le genre que l'on poussa lorsqu'un marchait dans une crotte de chien.

– **Putain ! C'est dégueulasse, ça pue la mort !**

Liam se précipita aussitôt à l'endroit où Théo se trouvait deux secondes plus tôt. Il se rendit compte que la chimère ne s'était pas évaporée dans les airs, mais que le sol s'était en fait affaissé sous ses pieds et, par conséquent, Théo s'était retrouvé dans une espèce de trou de quelques mètres de profondeur.

– **Ça t'amuses, de faire le clown ?** lança sèchement Liam en s'agenouillant près du trou.

– **Liam, je déconne pas, sors-moi de ce trou !**

Liam dirigea sa lampe torche vers le fond du trou, avant de la baisser aussitôt. Sa main recouvrit sa bouche alors que le Bêta réprimait un haut le corps, et il détourna les yeux. Il venait de comprendre ce qui dégoutait autant Théo. Sauf que pour le coup la chimère n'avait pas marché dans une crotte de chien, mais sur un cadavre.

La vision que Liam avait eu du corps était brève, mais suffisante pour lui permettre de constater que la poitrine du cadavre avait était entièrement déchiquetée, ouverte telle un papier cadeau, organes à l'air. Il lui manquait une partie de son visage, arrachée elle aussi, et le reste de son corps était couvert de sang.

Mason et Corey, qui avait rejoint Liam au-dessus du trou, jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la cavité. Puis leurs visages se décomposèrent.

– **Oh mon dieu** , bredouilla Mason en se couvrant la bouche. **Je vais vous attendre plus loin, les gars.**

– **C'est immonde** , affirma Corey.

– **Je crois qu'on lui a arracher une jambe** , cria la voix de Théo.

– **OK, stop. Je ne veux pas savoir** , répliqua Mason en s'éloignant précipitamment.

Au fond du trou dans lequel il était tombé, Théo s'approcha prudemment du corps, prenant garde à ne pas rendre son dîner. Il attrapa la main la plus proche de la sienne et la leva à hauteur de ses yeux, révélant des griffes acérées de métamorphes.

– **C'était une créature surnaturelle** , lança-t-il.

– **Ce seraient des chasseurs, à votre avis ?** demanda Corey en risquant un œil dans le trou.

– **Des chasseurs n'auraient jamais tué un métamorphe comme ça. Et ce n'est pas non plus une bête sauvage, les blessures et la violence de l'attaque ne correspondent pas.**

– **Qu'est-ce que c'est dans ce cas ?** insistait Corey.

Tout le monde connaissait déjà la réponse, mais c'était comme si personne n'osait la prononcer à haute voix.

Finalement, Liam réussit à maîtriser sa nausée et lança vers Théo un sourire victorieux :

– **Alors, toujours tenté de croire que les meurtres n'ont aucun rapport avec le surnaturel ?**


	3. Chapitre Second

**Deuxième Chapitre**

– **Vous me demandez de faire** _ **quoi**_ **?!**

Liam dû prendre énormément sur lui pour ne pas imploser.

Melissa McCall avait très bien entendu ce que le jeune homme venait de lui demander cela allait quand même faire quinze bonnes minutes que Liam s'évertuait à lui faire comprendre qu'il devait entrer dans la morgue de l'hôpital de Beacon Hills, de toute urgence. Oui, la mère de Scott avait parfaitement entendu les propos du Bêta. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, ou refusait de comprendre, c'était le _pourquoi_.

Bon, dire que la situation était vraiment pressée serait probablement exagérée. Cependant, il était quand même une heure du matin passé et après avoir découvert un cadavre en sale état caché dans les tréfonds de la forêt, Liam savait qu'il lui serait impossible de rentrer tranquillement chez lui, dormir un coup et retenter sa chance pour la morgue le lendemain. Donc oui, pour Liam, il y avait quand même une certaine urgence.

C'était donc tout naturellement que le Bêta avait foncé jusqu'à l'hôpital de la ville et débarqué quelques minutes plus tard tel un boulet de canon, accompagné de Mason et Corey. Sans même se concerter, les trois garçons étaient partis du principe qu'une seule personne pourrait les comprendre et les aider : la mère de leur Alpha, Melissa McCall. Ce n'était pas un plan à la Stiles Stilinski, mais c'était tout de même un plan parfait : aller à l'hôpital, trouver Melissa, entrer dans la morgue, et après… eh bien, ils n'avaient pas songé à ce qu'ils feraient après, mais c'était déjà un bon début. Il y avait juste un petit hic. Et ce hic portait le nom de Théo Raeken.

Allez savoir pourquoi, mais c'était tout naturellement que la chimère s'était mise en tête d'accompagner les trois amis. Et bien que Liam ait essayé maintes et maintes fois de le dissuader de venir, cet abruti avait complètement ignorer le Bêta, au plus grand damn de ce dernier.

Si Théo essayait de faire foirer leur plan génial, c'était bien parti.

Arrivés à l'hôpital, Mason s'était occupé de faire demander l'infirmière McCall à l'accueil… pendant que Liam et Corey essayaient, sans succès, d'assommer Théo pour le laisser dans la voiture. Cela leur avait valu un coup bien placé derrière le crâne, à tous les deux, ainsi qu'un douloureux début de migraine.

Et maintenant, c'était Melissa qui refusaient de les laisser tripoter les corps des personnes massacrées quelques jours plus tôt, soi-disant par une bête sauvage.

C'était à en devenir fou.

– **Ecoutez, Melissa, ça ne prendra que quelques minutes** , la suppliait Liam. **On fait un tour rapide dans la morgue, on examine deux-trois corps, et puis… et puis on verra ce que l'on fera ensuite.**

Melissa massa ses tempes, l'air légèrement agacée.

– **Vous n'avez pas l'air de vous rendre compte que la morgue est une salle réservée strictement au personnel de l'hôpital** , dit la jeune femme. **C'est à peine si j'ai moi-même le droit d'y mettre les pieds.**

– **Pourtant, vous ne nierez pas que vous y êtes déjà entrée** , répliqua Théo. **Souvent, même.**

Melissa lui lança un regard noir, prête à envoyer bouler l'adolescent. Elle avait vraiment du mal à supporter ce type, depuis le jour où ce dernier avait monté Liam contre son fils et les avaient enfermés dans la bibliothèque du lycée, puis avait tenté lui-même de tuer Scott. Cette nuit-là, qui était la nuit de la super Lune, Melissa avait été à deux doigts de perdre son fils. Elle l'avait vu de ses propres yeux, mort et étendu sur le sol de la bibliothèque. Elle s'était battue pour faire repartir son cœur. Et, tout en luttant pour la survie de Scott, une atroce douleur s'était emparée d'elle, en même temps qu'une colère immuable envers Théo.

Corey balança un coup de coude dans les côtes de Théo, qui grimaça à peine, et lança à la place un regard surpris au caméléon. Quoi ? Il avait raison, non ?

– **C'est pas vrai, tu le fais exprès** , marmonna Liam en gratifiant Théo d'un regard plein de colère.

– **Je ne fais qu'énoncer une vérité.**

Melissa posa sur les deux garçons un regard étrange, et Mason dû intervenir en claquant des doigts devant le visage de l'infirmière, afin d'attirer son attention.

– **Madame McCall, s'il-vous-plaît. On ne veut pas vous alerter, mais ça pourrait être vraiment important…**

La jeune femme leva brusquement la main, intimant silencieusement à Mason l'ordre de se taire.

– **Rassurez-moi** , commença lentement Melissa. **Vous ne comptez pas faire vos trucs bizarres de loup-garou, si ?**

– **Eh bien…**

– _ **Dehors**_ **.**

– **Quoi ?** s'écrièrent simultanément les quatre garçons.

Ils lui lancèrent tous les quatre un regard ébahi, surpris par le brusque changement d'attitude de Melissa.

– **Il est hors de question que vous me mêliez encore une fois à vos histoires farfelues de créatures surnaturelles** , siffla Melissa en plantant ses poings sur ses hanches. **Cela fait six mois que l'hôpital n'a pas accueilli de patients crachant du mercure, ou se vidant de leur sang à cause de psychopathes se faisait appeler « Dread Doctors ». Et il se trouve que je suis fatiguée, je meurs de faim, et j'aimerai profiter de ce calme inespéré pendant encore quelques temps. Alors, dehors !**

Aucun des garçons ne bougea. Au contraire, ils restèrent tous les quatre plantés là, à dévisager Melissa d'un air faussement contrit. Liam eut même une petite grimace, comme si lui et les autres savaient quelque chose que Melissa ignorait.

– **Bon… alors j'imagine que vous ne voudrez pas non plus du repas que l'on vous a apporté** , dit le Bêta d'un ton ennuyé.

Melissa écarquilla les yeux.

– **Vous m'avez apporté mon repas ?**

– **On en a profité pour faire un détour par le fast-food le plus proche** , expliqua Mason. **On s'est dit que vous deviez en avoir assez des plateaux-repas de l'hôpital.**

– **Oh mon dieu. Vous êtes sûrs que ce sac que je vois dans les mains de Corey n'est pas une blague, et qu'il n'y a pas de rat mort ensanglanté à l'intérieur ?**

À ces mots, le caméléon tendit un sachet plastique à Melissa, que la femme attrapa immédiatement en un geste possessif.

– **C'est seulement un chicken-bacon burger, une boîte de salade fraîche et un milkshake double chocolat** , déclara Corey avec un grand sourire.

– **Un milkshake double chocolat** , répéta Melissa d'un ton rêveur.

Voir Melissa baisser peu à peu sa garde face à de la nourriture eut pour effet de détendre quelque peu Liam. Lui, Mason et Corey échangèrent un regard ravi : ils avaient beaucoup appris des plans douteux de Stiles, et en avait tiré qu'il fallait toujours avoir un plan B (ce que, à l'évidence, l'hyperactif n'avait jamais pensé à mettre au point). Et, visiblement, le leur marchait comme sur des roulettes.

Melissa ouvrit le sac plastique, et son visage s'illumina lorsqu'elle inspira profondément l'odeur du burger qui s'échappait du sac. Puis la jeune femme sembla peser le pour et le contre pendant quelques instants, le regard dérivant entre son dîner et les quatre garçons en face d'elle.

Enfin, elle leur lança un regard méfiant.

– **Dépêchons-nous, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps.**

– **Okey, les garçons** , clama Melissa en débarquant dans la morge quelques minutes plus tard. **On a vingt minutes avant qu'un membre du personnel entre à son tour et nous surprenne tous les cinq ici. Essayez d'être…**

Avant que Melissa ne puisse finir sa phrase, un immense craquement retentit à travers la pièce, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Aussitôt, tous les regards convergèrent vers la porte de la morgue, où Liam se démenait pour tenter de ré-emboîter la poignée qui lui était restée dans la main. Quand il se rendit compte que l'attention générale était dirigée vers lui, le Bêta fit disparaître la poignée derrière son dos avec un sourire innocent.

– **… discrets.**

La jeune femme lui fit les gros yeux, tandis que Théo se mit à ricaner. Liam grogna légèrement, découvrant ses crocs aiguisés de loup-garou. Cette petite démonstration de colère sembla énormément amuser la chimère, car celui-ci se mit à sourire comme un crétin, le regard fixé sur Liam. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez ce mec ?

De leur côté, Mason et Corey s'étaient dirigés vers les tiroirs censés contenir les corps des dernières victimes. Ils entreprirent d'en ouvrir un, mais abandonnèrent rapidement l'idée lorsqu'ils sentirent l'odeur de décomposition qui s'en échappait.

– **Les médecins légistes se sont-ils déjà occupés de l'autopsie ?** demanda Mason en se tournant vers Melissa.

Celle-ci était occupée à se désinfecter les mains. Puis elle attrapa une boîte en carton et en extirpa cinq paires de gants en plastiques, dont quatre qu'elle distribua aux garçons.

– **Pas encore** , répondit-elle. **La prochaine est prévue pour ce soir, c'est pour cela que nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps devant nous.**

– **C'est pourquoi, les gants ?** demanda Corey, fasciné par l'objet en question qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

Pour la première depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'hôpital, le visage de Melissa se fendit d'un demi-sourire amusé.

– **Vous êtes venus ici pour examiner les corps, non ? Alors, ne faîtes pas le travail à moitié.**

Il fallut un certain temps aux garçons pour comprendre où l'infirmière voulait en venir. Puis, lorsque l'information parvint à leurs cerveaux, Liam, Théo et Corey laissèrent tomber leurs gants par terre, l'air franchement dégoûté.

– **Je touche pas à ça, moi** , grommela Théo en fusillant Liam du regard.

À croire que c'était le Bêta qui venait de lui dire qu'il allait se livrer à une séance de tripotage de cadavre.

– **Allez les gars, on n'a pas le temps de jouer les petites natures** , répliqua Mason, qui avait déjà enfiler ses gants. **Et puis, on a déjà vécu pire.**

– **Et il y a une autre pièce** , dit Melissa en désignant une seconde porte du menton. **Donc une multitude de cadavre qui vous attendent.**

– **Donc on se sépare en deux groupes** , continua Mason. **Corey et moi, on continue dans cette pièce. Liam et Théo, vous cherchez des indices dans l'autre, et Madame McCall… attendez, vous allez rester avec nous ?**

Un regard vers la jeune femme suffit pour que Mason obtienne sa réponse. La jeune femme avait sorti une nouvelle blouse et un masque chirurgical de nulle part qu'elle avait déjà revêtu, et semblait plus motivée que jamais.

– **Tu plaisantes ?** protesta-t-elle. **Maintenant que je vous ai amené ici, il est hors de question que je vous laisse seul. Vous êtes sous ma responsabilité.**

– **Temps mort** , réagit enfin Liam. **Pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qui me retrouve avec Théo ?**

Devant les yeux éberlués de Liam, Mason et Corey se mirent à sourire d'un air qui parut au Bêta presque cruel.

– **Bonne chance** , chantonna joyeusement Corey en les poussant tous les deux vers la pièce annexe.

Avant que Liam n'ait pu réagir, la porte reliant les deux pièces se fermait doucement. Liam resta bêtement à fixer la porte, espérant presque voir Corey revenir le chercher en riant. Mais non. Au contraire, il entendait très distinctement les pas de Corey s'éloigner de la porte. Ce qui signifiait que Liam se retrouvait à présent seul, coincé avec Théo Raeken.

 _C'est une blague, c'est ça ?_

– **Alors comme ça, on dirait qu'on va faire équipe** , dit lentement Théo. **Encore.**

Liam tourna lentement la tête vers la chimère, et plissa les yeux. Son éternel et célèbre sourire était de nouveau plaqué sur son visage, celui qui donna à Liam l'envie de lui sauter à la gorge.

– **Cool, c'est la partie du plan que je préfère** , ironisa Liam.

– **Ça fait plaisir.**

– **Sérieusement, ferme-la.**

Moins Théo parlerait, plus Liam arriverait à se concentrer. Et plus vite ils commenceraient ce pourquoi ils étaient ici, plus vite ils pourraient en finir avec ça et cette pseudo mission à deux.

D'un même mouvement, ils se détournèrent de la porte et firent face à l'intérieur de la salle… et eurent un mouvement de recul. Liam ferma fortement les yeux et prit le temps de s'habituer à la vue de la dizaine de cadavres étendus sur des tables d'opération, entièrement nus et arborant de nombreuses marques sur leurs corps sanguinolents.

– **C'est pas vrai…**

– **Mince, ils n'ont même pas pris la peine de recouvrir les corps** , affirma Théo avec une grimace. **Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche, exactement ?**

– **Les mêmes traces d'attaques que celles du cadavre qu'on a trouvé dans les bois. Il faut qu'on soit sûre qu'il s'agisse d'une créature surnaturelle.**

Ils hésitèrent quelques secondes, puis s'avancèrent tous les deux vers le premier corps. Merde, il était méconnaissable. Il était impossible de jurer avec certitude s'il s'agissait d'une fille ou d'un garçon. Son corps était strié de marques profondes, sa gorge et sa cage thoracique avait été arrachées, broyées. Le corps portait de larges traces de morsures, de chair arrachée. Liam retint son deuxième haut-le-cœur en une heure.

– **On dirait que cette personne s'est faite à moitié-dévorée** , dit-il en détournant les yeux.

– **Ouais, c'est pareil ici** , répondit Théo, qui observait un autre corps. **Et ça a l'air de correspondre aux blessures de l'autre cadavre.**

S'ensuivit un court instant de silence, pendant lequel Liam fut plongé dans ses pensées. Quoi que fusse la chose qui aient attaqués ces cadavres, ce n'était décidemment pas un animal. Ou en tout cas, pas un animal _normal._

Théo finit par briser le silence au bout de quelques secondes avec une tentative de blague, sans doute pour détendre l'atmosphère :

– **Ça devait être un animal très en colère.**

Si un regard pouvait tuer, alors Théo serait probablement en ce moment même six pieds sous terre.

– **Tu ne voudrais pas aller te pendre ?** cracha Liam. **C'est sérieux ce qu'on fait, je te ferai remarquer.**

À ce moment-là, toute trace d'humour disparu chez Théo. Sous les yeux méfiants de Liam, la chimère s'avança d'un pas vif vers le Bêta et se posta de l'autre côté de la table d'opération, laissant le cadavre entre eux. Le regard que lui lança Théo fit frissonner Liam il n'avait jamais vu le jeune homme arborer un air aussi sérieux.

– **OK, c'est quoi ton problème ?** demanda Théo d'un ton légèrement agressif.

– **Tu es un enfoiré ?** hasarda Liam.

– **D'accord, réponse suivante ? Parce que ça ne répond pas vraiment à ma question.**

Liam poussa un immense soupir, et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Pour lui, le fait que Théo Raeken était le pire des connards du monde suffisait amplement à répondre à la question de ledit connard, et à fournir à Liam une excuse pour être en colère contre lui. Cependant Théo, lui, n'avait pas l'air de comprendre.

Liam releva la tête, et croisa le regard intense de Théo. Il comprit, grâce à ce regard, que Théo méritait tout de même de savoir pourquoi Liam était si agressif. Le Bêta avala péniblement sa salive, puis se pencha vers Théo en fronçant les sourcils :

– **Tu es parti, Théo** , articula Liam.

– **Je suis…**

– **Tu es parti, sans rien ne dire à personne, sans m'avertir. On s'était battu ensemble, on a survécu à l'Anuk-ite, on a frôlé la mort, mais on s'en est sorti… ensembles. Tu m'avais sauvé la vie, cette nuit-là. Tu nous aidé à vaincre une créature démoniaque schizophrène qui se nourrissait de la peur des gens et les transformait en pierre. Tu avais le respect de toute la meute. Tu aurais pu rester, mais nooon ! Il a fallu que** _ **Monsieur-je-ne-laisse-personne-m'atteindre**_ **ressente le besoin de disparaître du jour au lendemain, sans en parler à personne. Et puis d'un coup, tu te repointes à Beacon Hills des mois plus tard comme si de rien n'était, la bouche en cœur. Tout le monde a continué de faire comme si tu n'étais jamais parti, et c'est qui m'énerve le plus !**

Liam expira longuement, soulagé d'avoir enfin lâché tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Mais qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien, mon dieu ! Cela le déliait déjà d'un grand poids, mais il était cependant toujours en colère contre la chimère. Durant tous ces mois, Liam lui en avait voulu d'être parti sans prévenir personne. Il lui en avait voulu de l'avoir abandonné, de ne plus avoir été là pour lui parler comme il le faisait lorsqu'il était en colère. Et ce sentiment n'avait fait que s'intensifier lorsque le reste de la meute l'avait quitté pour l'université.

Face à lui, l'expression de Théo s'était durcie.

– **J'ai essayé de te prévenir** , répliqua sèchement la chimère. **J'ai essayé de tous vous prévenir, mais c'était le lendemain de la guerre, et vous étiez apparemment beaucoup trop occupés pour écouter ce que j'avais à vous dire.**

– **Eh ben, je ne sais pas moi, tu aurais pu appeler !** hurla Liam.

– **Parce que tu as essayé de m'appeler, toi, pendant tout ce temps ?!**

Liam en resta bouche bée. Merde, c'était qu'il avait raison. Il avait été tellement énervé, tellement préoccupé par le fait que Théo n'appelle pas, que l'idée de prendre lui-même de ses nouvelles ne lui avait même pas traverser l'esprit. Liam sentit ses joues prendre feu. Il détourna rapidement la tête et se dirigea vers un autre corps, désireux de s'éloigner le plus possible de Théo. À cet instant, il se sentit honteux d'avoir ressenti de telles choses à l'égard de la chimère, de lui en avoir voulu pendant si longtemps… alors Liam avait lui-même sa part de faute dans cette histoire. Frustré, le Bêta se pencha vers un autre corps, faisant semblant de l'examiner. Il ne voulait surtout pas poursuivre cette conversation ridicule, point.

Derrière lui, Liam entendit Théo pousser un petit soupir… nerveux ? Il chassa immédiatement cette idée de sa tête. Finalement, Théo s'approcha de lui, et s'arrêta à seulement quelques centimètres du Bêta. Une nouvelle fois, l'odeur de la chimère envahit l'espace de Liam, l'empêchant de se concentrer. _Fantastique._

– **Liam…**

– **Laisse-moi tranquille** , le coupa Liam.

– **Frappe-moi.**

Liam fit volte-face, et manqua de se cogner contre Théo. Bon dieu. Les deux garçons étaient si proches, qu'il suffisait que Liam prenne une petite inspiration pour se prendre l'odeur de Théo de plein fouet. Un doux mélange de forêt, de désinfectant au citron et de vieux cuir. Cette association de parfum fit tourner la tête au Bêta, et le jeune homme se surprit à vouloir plonger son nez dans le cou de Théo pour humer son parfum. _Super, génial, merveilleux._ Il commençait déjà à devenir maboule.

Liam planta son regard dans les yeux de Théo, et pu distinguer, au plus profond de ses orbes vertes froides, quelque chose qui ressemblait à… à du regret. Ben voyons.

– **Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?** demanda Liam en fronçant les sourcils.

– **C'est bon, j'ai compris que j'avais merdé** , expliqua Théo, **une fois de plus. J'aurais dû trouver un moyen de prévenir que j'allais quitter la ville pour un temps. Alors, comme je suppose que tu as probablement envie de te défouler, tu as le droit de me fra…**

Le poing de Liam vola tout seul. Il s'écrasa avec une violence inouïe contre le nez de Théo, qui émit un craquement immonde lorsqu'il se brisa. La tête de la chimère partie en arrière, entraînant en même temps le corps. En voyant Théo s'affaisser à terre en gémissant et tenant son nez, Liam ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait peut-être cogné un peu fort. Il lança un son poing un regard admiratif.

– **Wouah, ça défoule !**

– **Crétin !** hurla Théo en réponse. **Quand je te disais de frapper, je ne t'ai pas dit de m'exploser le nez en même temps !**

– **Tu l'as mérité, remarque** , répliqua Liam avec un sourire.

– **Avec le coup que tu viens de me mettre, je mérite surtout d'être pardonné** , grogna Théo en renversant la tête en arrière.

C'est alors qu'il les vit. Théo renversa la tête en arrière, et se retrouva nez à nez avec la main d'une des victimes, qui pendait de sa table d'opération. Et Théo faillit s'étrangler en visualisant les griffes, puissantes et acérés, qu'on distinguait au bout de chaque doigt du corps. La chimère tourna la tête… et se rendit compte que l'autre corps à sa gauche arborait également des griffes de métamorphes.

– **Liam, jette un œil aux mains des victimes** , ordonna Théo en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Avant que Liam n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, Théo fonça vers la porte et déboula dans la pièce où se trouvait Melissa, Mason et Corey tel un boulet de canon. Ces trois-là tournèrent la tête vers lui, surprises.

– **Théo, qu'est-ce que… ?** commença Mason.

– **Des créatures surnaturelles** , le coupa Théo d'un ton précipité. **Les victimes sont toutes des créatures surnaturelles.**

– **Comment tu le sais ?** demanda Corey en écarquillant les yeux.

Liam débarqua à son tour tel une furie, et s'arrêta juste à côté de Théo.

– **Elles ont toutes des caractéristiques de métamorphes** , expliqua le Bêta. **Leurs griffes, leurs dents… ne sont pas humaines.**

La colère, la tristesse, la rancune ressentie i peine quelques minutes étaient déjà oublié. Liam ne savait pas exactement ce que tout cela voulait dire, mais la situation semblait grave. Beaucoup plus grave que ce qu'ils s'étaient imaginés.

Mason, Corey et Melissa échangèrent un regard.

– **On a un autre problème** , commença Melissa. **Et celui-là est assez flippant.**

L'infirmière et les deux amis s'écartèrent, révélant à Liam et Théo une table. Sur cette table, le cadavre d'une jeune fille était allongé, les yeux vides et grands ouverts. Contrairement à tout ce qu'ils avaient vu jusque-là, son corps ne comportait aucun membre arraché, mais seulement quelques morsures et coupures, qui paraissaient presque insignifiantes.

Liam lança à son meilleur ami un regard perdu.

– **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

Cette fille n'avait pas de griffes acérées. Cependant, et Liam ne le remarqua qu'après, elle possédait des dents étranges des dents pointues, acérés, différentes de celle des loups-garous. Comme si elles avaient été faîtes pour déchiqueter la chair.

 _Merde._

– **Regarde-là bien** , murmura Mason. **Ecoutes son cœur.**

Liam se concentra. Il n'entendit rien au début.

Puis, presque imperceptiblement, il le perçut. Un battement de cœur, très léger, à peine perceptible.

– **Elle est encore vivante** , murmura Liam, horrifié.


	4. Chapitre Troisième

**Chapitre Troisième**

– _ **Allongez-la**_ _, ordonna Deaton d'une voix ferme._

 _Corey se précipita vers la table d'opération et, d'un geste du bras, écarta les objets qui l'encombrait afin de dégager l'espace, les envoyant valser au sol. Deaton eut juste le temps de rattraper une fiole avant qu'elle ne se brise sur le carrelage de la clinique vétérinaire, lançant en même temps un regard réprobateur au caméléon._

 _Les deux hommes s'écartèrent pour laisser place à Théo et Liam, qui soutenaient avec plus ou moins de difficulté la fille qu'ils avaient trouvé à la morgue. Une goutte de sueur perlait au front du Bêta, qu'il essuya nerveusement avant de balancer à moitié la rescapée sur la table d'opération. Evidemment, Théo ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter sa petite remarque :_

– _ **Eh, on ne l'a pas tirée d'une mort certaine pour que tu la tues en lui défonçant le crâne sur une table d'opération**_ _, dit la chimère avec un sourire ironique._

– _ **Je pense que je me passerai de tes commentaires pour le moment, Einstein**_ _, siffla Il_

– _ **Cette fille est en train de mourir !**_ _s'époumona Corey, coupant court à ce début de dispute imminente._ _ **Alors je pense que tout le monde se passera de vos engueulades, OK ?**_

 _Liam et Théo clignèrent des yeux, presque choqués de cette brusque intervention. Contrairement à eux, Corey était plutôt le genre de personne chez qui élever la voix était une chose rarissime. Ils préférèrent donc se taire et se concentrer sur la situation présente, sachant que Corey avait raison : ils auraient tout le temps de poursuivre cette dispute plus tard. Ce n'était que partie remise._

 _Pendant ce temps, Deaton avait enfilé une de ses blouses de vétérinaires, et avaient eut le temps de sortir tout un stock d'instrument de dissection flippants, qui arrachèrent un frisson à Liam. Le vétérinaire attrapa une paire de ciseaux et la tendit à Corey, qui le dévisagea d'un air interloqué. Deaton ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à son expression._

– _ **Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas te demander d'ouvrir cette pauvre adolescente. Tu vas seulement découper son t-shirt. Je crois savoir ce qui la mets dans cet état quasi-catatonique, et…**_

– _ **Oh et puis merde, finissons-en avec ça**_ _, grogna Théo en dégainant brusquement ses griffes._

 _Les yeux de la chimère virèrent au jaune, et il leva la main afin de déchirer directement le t-shirt de la jeune fille de ses griffes. Rapide comme l'éclair, Deaton attrapa le poignet du jeune homme et le retint avec assez de force, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin._

– _ **Si tu fais ça, alors il y a un risque, même infime, que tes griffes touchent ses blessures et que cela aggrave considérablement la situation**_ _, l'avertit Deaton._ _ **Alors à ta place, je me tiendrai tranquille.**_

– _ **Vous dîtes que l'on risque d'aggraver la situation en la blessant, même par inadvertance**_ _, releva Liam en fronçant les sourcils._ _ **Mais à quel point ?**_

– _ **Suffisamment pour la tuer. Corey, c'est à toi maintenant.**_

 _Le caméléon hocha vigoureusement la tête, nerveux. Il se pencha vers la jeune fille et, d'une précision presque chirurgicale, se mit à découper lentement le tissu de la chemise. Lorsque cela fut fait, Corey écarta précipitamment les deux pans du vêtements découpés… et les trois garçons eurent un mouvement de recul lorsque leurs yeux se posèrent sur le corps de leur victime. Seul Deaton resta sur place, les sourcils froncés et l'air songeur. Le vétérinaire ne dit pas un mot pendant un certain temps, se contentant de fixer la blessure, affreuse, que chacun pouvait à présent observer au niveau du ventre de la jeune fille. La pièce était faiblement éclairée, mais Liam arrivait clairement à distinguer les chairs ouvertes et lacérées. Il y avait du sang partout. Un sang de couleur noire, qui tachait la chemise de la jeune fille et ses sous-vêtements, qui avait séchés sur son ventre, et qui s'échappait abondamment de la blessure ouverte. Tout autour, les veines étaient également devenues noires, et pulsaient de manière inquiétante sous la peau._

 _Théo ne put s'empêcher de jurer, tandis que Liam tentait de conserver son dîner en expirant longuement. Grosse erreur : l'odeur de souffrance et de mort que dégageait la fille le prit à la gorge, et le Bêta manqua de s'étouffer. Corey, de son côté, faillit défaillir, se retenant de justesse à l'épaule de Liam._

– _ **Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne cicatrise pas ?**_ _balbutia Corey, les yeux écarquillés._

– _ **Je n'en sais rien**_ _, avoua Deaton, s'arrachant finalement à son mutisme._ _ **Pour tout vous dire, je n'avais jamais vu ça auparavant. C'est vraiment incroyable…**_

– _ **« Vous n'en savez rien » ?**_ _répéta Théo, abasourdi._ _ **Super, on va aller loin avec ça.**_

– _ **Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire pour la sauver ?**_ _le coupa Liam._

– _ **Vous ? Rien. Cependant, nous allons avoir besoin d'un remède très puissant si nous voulons la tirer d'affaire. Vous connaissez le sortilège des neuf herbes ?**_

– _ **C'est le truc que Melissa et Mason sont partis chercher, n'est-ce pas ?**_ _demanda le Bêta._

– _ **Exactement. C'est une préparation que Melissa maîtrise assez bien, désormais. Espérons seulement qu'ils ne prendront pas trop de temps…**_

 _Alors que Deaton achevait sa phrase, la porte de la clinique s'ouvrit brutalement, et on entendit quelqu'un se précipiter à l'intérieur du bâtiment au pas de course. Deux secondes plus tard, Mason et Melissa faisaient irruption dans la salle d'opération, avec la délicatesse et la légèreté d'une tornade._

– _ **On est là, on est là !**_ _hurlait Mason._

– _ **Seringue, vite**_ _, ordonna Deaton. Regarde dans le troisième tiroir sous…_

 _Mason serrait dans sa main une fiole, dans laquelle se trouvait une espèce de bouillie verdâtre, à l'aspect peu ragoutant. « Sûrement le truc des neuf herbes » pensa Liam. Avant que Deaton n'ait pu finir, Mason s'était jeté sur un des tiroirs et était déjà en train de verser le contenu de sa fiole dans une des seringues du vétérinaire. Deaton lui lança un regard mi-surpris, mi réprobateur, avant de lui prendre la seringue des mains._

– _ **Tu passes trop de temps dans ma clinique, Mason**_ _, marmonna le vétérinaire._

– _ **OK, ça va probablement être un moment atroce durant lequel cette fille va souffrir le martyr et m'envoyer toute l'odeur de sa douleur en pleine figure, alors je pense que je serai probablement mieux à l'extérieur**_ _, débita Liam à vitesse grand V, tout en essayant de s'éclipser plus ou moins discrètement._

– _ **Je crains que cela ne puisse malheureusement pas être possible, Liam**_ _, l'arrêta Deaton avec un sourire contrit._ _ **En fait, je vais devoir vous demander de la tenir pendant que j'injecte les herbes dans son corps, à toi et Théo.**_

– _ **Quoi ?**_ _répliqua Liam, ébahi._

 _Deaton attrapa les poignets du Bêta, puis posa ses mains et lui fit resserrer ses doigts sur l'un des bras de la jeune fille. Il fit de même avec Théo, qui semblait lui aussi trop dépassé par la situation pour réagir correctement. Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard horrifié. Pourquoi s'était toujours à eux que l'on devait refiler ce que personne ne voulait faire ?_

– _ **Surtout, tenez-la bien**_ _, avertit Deaton d'un ton on ne peut plus sérieux._ _ **Si jamais vous relâchez votre attention pendant une seconde, nous sommes tous morts.**_

 _« Pourquoi ? » voulut demander Liam._

 _Mais le mot ne franchit pas la barrière de ces lèvres. D'une rotation rapide du poignet, Deaton fit tournoyer la seringue entre ses doigts et, avant que quiconque ne puisse faire un geste, il enfonça profondément la seringue dans le ventre de la jeune fille, en plein dans sa blessure. Liam n'était absolument pas prêt. Soudain, la fille fut parcourue d'un spasme. Puis elle ouvrit brusquement des yeux d'un blanc étincelants, alors qu'elle prenait une profonde inspiration._

– _ **Liam, Théo !**_ _hurla la voix de Deaton._

 _Trop tard. La fille s'était redressée sur la table d'opération, et luttait sauvagement contre l'emprise des deux garçons, qui essayait en vain de la maîtriser. Son poing vola soudain à une vitesse affolante et s'écrasa sur la tempe du Bêta, qui manqua de s'écrouler. Puis la mâchoire de la fille, puissante et mortelle, claqua à un millimètre de la tête de Liam, manquant son nez de très peu._

– _ **Retenez-la !**_

 _Le cri de Deaton ramena Liam à la réalité. Le loup-garou redoubla d'effort et, à l'aide de Théo, réussit à allonger la fille de force sur la table. Mais celle-ci n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et, alors que Liam pensait avoir réussi à la maîtriser, elle planta des griffes acérées dans l'avant-bras du jeune homme. Le Bêta jura intérieurement se mordit la langue pour ne pas hurler, tandis que des larmes se formaient au coin de ses yeux._

– _ **Elle va le tuer !**_ _s'affola Mason en faisant un pas._

– _ **Je vais bien, recule Mason**_ _! répliqua Liam d'une voix étouffée._

– _ **Raah, fais chier !**_ _hurla Théo._

 _Sans plus de cérémonie, la chimère asséna à la jeune fille un coup bien placé derrière la tête. Celle-ci s'écroula immédiatement sur la table d'opération, évanouie. La tension s'évapora dans la pièce, et tous purent enfin se détendre quelque peu. Avec un soupir de soulagement, Liam retira les griffes qui étaient restées plantées dans son bras, puis se laissa lentement glisser à terre. Théo le rejoint une seconde plus tard, lui aussi épuisé._

– _ **Merci**_ _, souffla Liam en fermant les yeux._

– _ **Ne te méprends pas**_ _, marmonna Théo._ _ **J'ai fait ça uniquement pour que les autres essayent de me faire un peu confiance. Parce que si je l'avais laissé te tuer, cela aurait été clair que ta petite meute m'aurait fait la peau.**_

– _ **Ma meute ?**_

– _ **Ouais. Tu sais, Mason et Corey.**_

 _Liam tourna la tête vers Théo. En croisant les yeux verts de la chimère et en voyant son sourire en coin, le Bêta comprit qu'il plaisantait. Il laissa un sourire naître sur ses lèvres. C'était la première fois que lui et Théo parlait sans animosité, pendant ne serait-ce que quelques secondes. Bon, il y avait eu cette fois dans la voiture de Théo, après que la chimère l'ai assommé pour l'empêcher de tuer Nolan lors de leur mission au zoo. Il se souviendrait toujours de ce sourire qu'il avait vu sur le visage de Théo : pas le sourire en coin habituel, ni le sourire sarcastique ou même le sourire supérieur de la chimère. Il s'agissait cette fois d'un authentique sourire, un vrai, celui qui nous vient naturellement, et qui est le plus précieux de tous._

 _Et c'était ce sourire là que Théo avait en ce moment-même sur son visage. Le sourire que Liam aurait toujours voulu voir, lorsqu'il parlait avec Théo._

– _ **Je te pardonnerai peut-être**_ _, dit le Bêta en regardant Théo droit dans les yeux._ _ **Mais il faudra que tu le mérites. Alors, cela dépendra de ce que tu feras à l'avenir.**_

 _Le sourire de Théo s'élargit un peu plus, et Liam sentit son cœur rater un battement. Il pria pour que Théo ne s'en soit pas rendu compte, et soutint le regard de la chimère pour tenter de se donner une contenance._

– _ **Merci**_ _, dit simplement Théo, toujours en souriant._

 _Ils restèrent un instant à se fixer dans le blanc des yeux, sans rien dire. Aucun des deux n'osait bouger ou parler ils voulaient simplement rester là, à se regarder, et à profiter de ce moment où il n'était ni obligé de se battre, ou de se détester. Un moment où ils pouvaient enfin faire une pause concernant les sentiments mitigés qui les hantaient._

 _Puis Corey parla, et Liam faillit le tuer pour avoir brisé la magie du moment._

– _ **C'était quoi, ça ?**_ _demanda le caméléon d'une petite voix._

 _Théo et Liam échangèrent un regard exaspéré. Visiblement, le Bêta n'était pas le seul à vouloir frapper Corey._

– _ **C'est une Wendigo**_ _, déclara Théo, sans quitter Liam du regard._

 _OK, cela devenait assez perturbant._

– _ **Une Wendigo ?**_ _répéta Corey, qui ignorait apparemment ce que c'était._

– _ **Ce sont des métamorphes, comme les loups-garous,**_ _expliqua Deaton._ _ **À la différence que les Wendigo sont des créatures surnaturelles cannibales, dont le premier instinct est de tuer. Ils sont moins connus que les loups-garous, mais c'est une des espèces surnaturelles les plus recherchées par les chasseurs, car c'est l'une des plus dangereuses. À part la famille Walcott, qui a été assassinée par le Bienfaiteur, il n'y avait pas d'autre Wendigo à Beacon Hills.**_

– _ **Comment est-elle arrivée ici, alors ?**_ _demanda Mason en fronçant les sourcils._ _ **Elle aurait été attirée par le Néméton ?**_

– _ **Mais ça n'explique pas le fait qu'elle se soit retrouvée dans cet état**_ _, intervint Liam._

– _ **Ça, nous le serons à son réveil**_ _, répliqua Deaton._ _ **Maintenant que les herbes sont entrées dans son corps, il lui reste plus qu'à cicatriser et à se reposer un peu. Vous feriez mieux de rentrer chez vous, les enfants.**_

– _ **Les enfants ?!**_ _répéta Théo._

 _Melissa McCall frappa dans ses mains, attirant ainsi l'intention de tout le monde._

– _ **Ça suffit pour cette nuit. Vous en avez assez fait, alors tout le monde va rentrer se reposer et laisser cette fille tranquille pendant un moment. Liam, Corey, Mason, j'aimerai voir la tête de vos parents lorsqu'ils se rendront compte que vous n'êtes pas dans vos lits, à deux heures du matin.**_

* * *

Liam poussa un soupir excédé. Il laissa tomber sa tête contre son manuel de biologie, pendant que Mason et Corey souriaient d'un air débile en face du Bêta.

Après le déjeuner, le couple avait traîné Liam de force jusqu'à la bibliothèque, utilisant pour prétexte les révisions des tests de fin d'année, qui auraient lieu dès la semaine prochaine. Ils savaient tous les deux que les notes de Liam étaient assez médiocres, surtout dans les matières scientifiques, et avait profité de cet avantage pour convaincre l'adolescent. Cependant, il n'avait pas fallu bien longtemps à Liam pour comprendre que si Mason et Corey l'avaient amené jusqu'ici, c'était pour toute autre chose que les révisions. Et à présent, ces deux idiots étaient en train de lui faire passer un interrogatoire dans les règles de l'art. Interrogatoire dont, _bien sûr_ , le principal sujet portait le nom de Théo Raeken.

 _Bande de crétins._

– **C'était cool d'avoir de nouveau croiser Théo,** commença Mason d'une voix mielleuse. **N'est-ce pas, Liam ?**

Liam lui lança un regard noir, qui signifiait clairement : « _Je sais ce que tu fais, je vois où tu veux venir, et je ne te donnerai pas la satisfaction de me manipuler_ »

– **Ouais, si tu veux** , répondit lentement Liam. **C'était cool.**

– **Tu es sûr que c'était seulement cool ?** reprit Mason. **Ou, plus que cool ?**

– **Tu sais, je suis sûre que votre relation pourrait évoluer de façon étonnante, si vous preniez le temps de mieux vous connaître** , dit Corey en souriant gentiment.

– **Je connais déjà Théo, merci** , répliqua sèchement Liam. **Et j'en sais suffisamment sur lui pour savoir que ce mec est un dangereux psychopathe à qui on**

 **ne peut faire que très moyennement confiance.**

Corey eut l'air triste.

– **Pourtant, je pensais que tu lui avais pardonné…**

Liam sentit soudain sa gorge s'assécher, tandis que Mason prenait le sourire supérieur de celui qui avait une information gênante sur son meilleur ami.

– **Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles** , articula Liam.

– **«** _ **Je te pardonnerai peut-être, mais il faudra que tu le mérites. Alors, cela dépendra de ce que tu feras à l'avenir »**_ , répéta Mason d'un ton ridiculement niais, dans une piètre imitation de la voix de Liam.

– **Je ne parles pas comme ça** , grogna le concerné.

– **Tu parles comme ça, lorsque tu te retrouves face à Théo. Tu en baverais presque.**

Corey hocha vigoureusement la tête.

– **Et puis, Théo a changé** , affirma le caméléon. **Tu l'as vu toi-même, il n'est plus le même depuis la destruction des Dread Doctors. Tu es même le mieux placé pour le savoir tu es le seul pour lequel Théo a déjà risqué sa vie.**

Le pire était que Corey avait complètement raison. Liam en avait pleinement conscience, mais sa tête refusait de croire que Théo était de retour pour de bon, et était à présent digne de confiance. Quand Liam regardait Théo, il voyait certes le garçon avec qui il s'était battu autrefois, celui qui avait encaissé ses coups sans ciller, celui qui l'avait aidé à contrôler sa colère quand il perdait le contrôle. Il voyait un compagnon de guerre, mais il voyait surtout une personne qui essayait de se racheter pour toutes les choses horribles qu'elle avait fait auparavant. Et c'était là, que ça bloquait : Liam craignait que Théo les manipule, qu'il se retourne subitement contre eux. Et, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, Liam craignait surtout que Théo s'en aille de nouveau.

Le Bêta poussa un nouveau soupir, faisait distraitement tourner les pages de son livre. Les évènements de la veille ne cessaient de tourner en boucle dans sa tête. Les cadavres, la Wendigo, les attaques de métamorphes : tout cela ne présageait décidemment rien de bon. Alors, s'il fallait en plus que Mason et Corey choisissent pile le bon moment pour confronter Liam à ses sentiments envers Théo, le Bêta était mal barré.

Sans compter, cerise sur le gâteau, les notes catastrophiques de Liam dans presque toutes les matières et les examens de fin d'année qui approchaient à grand pas. Alors là, c'était le pompon.

– **Ecoutez, on ne pourrait pas simplement se concentrer sur nos révisions ?** tenta le Bêta, au comble du désespoir. **Actuellement je n'ai pas la moyenne dans cinq matières et si je ne réussis pas aux exams dans une semaine, je peux dire adieu à mon diplôme et à l'université. Alors, vous voyez, le « problème Théo » se trouve tout en bas dans la liste de mes priorités.**

C'était faux. Totalement faux d'ailleurs, mais ça, Mason et Corey n'étaient pas obligés de le savoir.

Face à lui, Mason et Corey échangèrent un regard entendu. En les regardant, Liam eut la désagréable sensation que, d'une certaine façon, il venait de dire exactement ce que ses amis voulaient entendre.

– **Donc, tu admets que tu éprouves quelque chose pour Théo ?** demanda Mason d'un ton malicieux.

Liam sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher.

– **Je n'ai jamais dit ça !**

– **Non, mais tu l'as sous-entendu.**

– **C'est mignon** , affirma Corey en hochant la tête.

– **Ecoutez, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de vous écouter dire n'importe quoi quant à ma relation avec Théo. Et non, il ne se passe rien entre lui et moi !** hurla Liam alors que Mason et Corey ouvraient la bouche en entendant le mot « relation ». **J'ai un exam de rattrapage à passer dans quelques minutes alors maintenant, je vais sortir de la bibliothèque et passer mon examen, sans que vous essayiez de tenter quoi que ce soit !** cria-t-il alors que Mason et Corey essayaient de nouveau d'en placer une.

– **Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais de la Wendigo ?** demanda Mason en faisant la grimace. **Melissa a dit qu'elle nous appellerait lorsqu'elle se réveillerait.**

– **Je suis sûre qu'elle pourra attendre une petite heure, le temps que je passe mon examen de biologie** , répondit Liam d'un ton sarcastique.

– **Tu vois, il ne veut pas y aller parce qu'il a peur de croiser Théo** , dit Corey à Mason, comme si Liam ne se trouvait pas à un mètre d'eux. **Je te l'avais dit.**

– **N'importe quoi,** protesta le Bêta.

Liam était à deux doigts d'envoyer bouler les deux compères, lorsque quelqu'un se laissa soudainement tomber sur le siège libre, à côté de Liam. Les trois garçons tournèrent la tête pour se retrouver face à Nolan, qui avait décidemment l'air de bonne humeur. Le joueur de lacrosse avait même l'air tellement heureux, que Liam ne put s'empêcher de flipper face à son sourire.

– **Alors, c'est quoi le plan ?** demanda le brun d'un ton enjoué.

Les trois autres froncèrent les sourcils.

Au fil des mois, Liam et Nolan avaient réussi à mettre leurs différents de côté et avaient enterré la hache de guerre. À présent, Nolan faisait parti de leur petite bande et passait le plus clair de son temps avec Liam, Mason et Corey, essayant toujours de rendre service Liam doutait d'ailleurs que le garçon voulait en partie se racheter pour son comportement passé. Cependant, le Bêta, Corey et Mason se débrouillaient habituellement pour parler de tout ce qui était surnaturel lorsque Nolan n'était pas là, afin d'éviter les situations gênantes. Ouais, ce n'était pas très sympa, mais cela n'empêchait pas Liam de s'endormir paisiblement le soir.

– **Quel plan ?** demanda Liam.

– **Par rapport à la fille que vous avez trouvé à la morgue** , répondit Nolan comme si c'était évident. **Cette histoire de Wendigo, de cadavre et tout ça. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?**

Liam resta un instant abasourdi. À aucun moment, il n'avait évoqué le sujet devant Nolan, faisant même le maximum pour que son ami n'ait jamais à être au courant. À croire que le destin s'acharnait sur lui.

– **OK, lequel de vous deux a parlé ?** demanda Liam en faisant face à Mason et Corey.

– **On n'a rien dit** , s'offusqua Corey.

– **En fait, je vous ai écouté ce matin, pendant que vous en discutiez après l'entraînement de lacrosse** , expliqua Nolan d'un ton satisfait. **Pour des loups-garous, vous n'êtes pas vraiment discrets.**

Et il était fier de lui, en plus. Quant à Liam, il était à un cheveu de péter les plombs.

– **Personne ne va rien faire du tout** , décida Liam en posant son regard sur chacun de ses amis. **Ni toi Nolan, ni Corey et Mason, ni moi. On prendra notre décision après les cours, et une fois que Madame McCall nous aura donné l'alerte. Alors maintenant, je vais me rendre à cet exam de rattrapage, et rien ni personne ne pourra m'en empêcher. Ouais, c'est la meilleure chose à faire.**

Bien sûr, Liam aurait préféré cent fois se plonger complètement dans l'enquête, et envoyer balader les examens, le lycée et ses devoirs. Malheureusement, sa vie s'était de nouveau retrouvée sans dessus-dessous en quelques heures et, s'il ne veillait pas à y remettre un peu d'ordre, il serait bientôt complètement dépassé. Alors, il allait commencer par se débarrasser du stress dû à son examen de rattrapage. Ensuite, il réfléchirait à ce qu'il ferait quant à la Wendigo. Quant au problème Théo… ce serait cool s'il pouvait tout oublier.

Pour mieux appuyer ses propos, Liam allait se lever sac à l'épaule, manuel de biologie sous le bras, lorsque le téléphone de Mason se mit à sonner. L'adolescent y jeta un rapide coup d'œil, et son visage changea d'expression en lisant le message qu'il venait de recevoir.

– **C'est Melissa** , dit-il d'un ton grave. **Elle dit que la fille s'est réveillée.**

– **Changement de plan** , lança Liam en se levant précipitamment. **On met le cap sur la maison McCall.**

– **Tu ne passes plus ton examen ?** répliqua Mason d'un ton ironique.

– **Comme si tu ne connaissais pas déjà la réponse.**

* * *

Quinze minutes plus tard, Liam déboulait tel un fou furieux dans le salon des McCall, Mason, Corey et Nolan sur ses talons, faisant sursauter Melissa. La jeune femme se leva du canapé sur lequel elle était assise, et se dirigea vers les garçons à grandes enjambées.

– **Elle vous a dit quelque chose ?** s'enquit immédiatement Liam.

La veille, il avait été convenu qu'il aurait été trop dangereux de laisser la Wendigo dans un lieu aussi exposé que la clinique de Deaton. C'est pourquoi Melissa s'était proposée d'accueillir la jeune fille chez elle, pour veiller à sa sécurité mais aussi dans l'espoir de lui soutirer des informations lorsqu'elle se réveillerait.

Cependant, les garçons comprirent que Melissa n'avait rien pu en tirer lorsque l'infirmière secoua la tête :

– **Elle n'a rien voulu me dire** , soupira la jeune femme. **C'est à peine si elle a ouvert la bouche pour me donner son prénom.**

– **Super, on avait vraiment besoin de ça** , soupira Mason.

– **Elle doit sûrement avoir une raison** , déclara Corey.

Il ne fallut que quelques instants à Liam pour se rendre compte que Melissa avait l'air mal à l'aise. La jeune femme avait cet air d'enfant que l'on a surpris en train de faire une bêtise, mais qui refuse d'avouer sa faute.

– **Madame McCall, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

– **Eh bien…**

Melissa n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin, que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes. L'odeur du nouveau venu assaillit Liam avant même que le Bêta ne le voit. _Non, non, NON._ Il avait besoin de se concentrer sur la situation présente, et cela n'allait pas être possible si Théo, son odeur divine et ses yeux verts se trouvaient dans la même pièce que Liam.

 _Quelqu'un en ce bas monde doit me détester, ce n'est pas possible_ , pensa lamentablement le Bêta.

– **Vos parents ne vous ont jamais appris à frapper ?** s'écria Melissa d'un air outré.

– **Sérieusement, vous avez aussi appelé Théo ?** gémit Liam.

– **Elle a parlé ?** les coupa la chimère sans plus de cérémonie, en s'avançant vers eux à grands pas.

– **J'ai déjà posé la question** , grogna Liam. **Elle n'a rien dit.**

– **Où est-elle ?** s'enquit Nolan, qui était resté silencieux jusqu'ici.

Melissa hésita un instant, puis leur fit signe de les suivre. Elle les mena jusqu'à la salle à manger, et les garçons se bousculèrent en voulant tous entrer dans la pièce en même temps. À l'intérieur, une jeune fille avait été installée et ligotée sur une chaise. Elle était presque méconnaissable : toutes les traces de morsures et autres blessures observées la veille avait disparu, laissant place à une peau d'un beau teint mâte. Ses cheveux avaient été démêlés et brossés et tombaient à présent en une cascade de boucles brunes, presque châtains, sur ses épaules. Elle s'était débarrassée de ses vêtements tâchés de sang pour du linge propre, et ses yeux blancs de Wendigo avait laissé place à de beaux yeux verts.

Cependant, quelque chose n'allait pas, et Liam comprit au premier regard la raison pour laquelle Melissa se montrait nerveuse depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés :

– **Vous lui avez mis une muselière ?** glapit le loup-garou.

– **Pures précautions** , justifia Melissa. **Je vous rappelle que j'héberge une métamorphe cannibale chez moi, il me semble tout à fait légitime de prendre des mesures de sécurité !**

– **C'est un peu extrême, quand même ?** risqua timidement Corey.

– **On n'est pas venu ici pour discuter de la pluie et du beau temps** , cracha Théo, pressé de passer aux choses sérieuses. **On est ici pour la faire parler, alors faisons-le.**

– **En douceur** , l'avertirent en même temps Liam et Mason.

– **Ouais, c'est ça.**

En deux pas, Théo était devant la Wendigo et lui avait arraché sa muselière avec plus ou moins de brusquerie. Puis il se pencha lentement vers la jeune fille, s'appuyant sur les accoudoirs de chaque côté de la chaise.

Si la fille avait peur, elle n'en montra rien, soutenant au contraire le regard de la chimère d'un air de défi.

– **Je vais t'expliquer comment ça se passe** , murmura Théo. **Je vais te poser des questions, et tu vas y répondre. On peut faire ça vite, et sans douleur. Mais si tu essayes de faire la maline, alors je pense que tu vas regretter que l'on t'ais sortie de la morgue, petite.**

– **Théo** , grogna Liam.

La chimère l'ignora délibérément.

– **D'où tu viens ? Et qui t'envoies ?**

La Wendigo resta silencieuse. S'ensuivit un long moment de calme plat, pendant lequel Liam se concentra sur les battements de cœur de la jeune fille. Rien. Ils restèrent parfaitement constants, signe que la fille était on ne peut plus calme. Théo dû s'en rendre compte lui aussi, car Liam vit les yeux de la chimère virer au jaune.

La situation était en train de déraper.

– **Je répètes. D'où tu viens ?** articula Théo d'un ton dangereusement bas.

– **Laisse-tomber, mec** , intervint Mason. **Elle ne parlera pas.**

– **Oh que si, elle va parler.**

Liam entendit alors le cœur de la jeune fille s'emballer, sans prévenir. S'il se dit au début que la jeune fille commençait enfin à craindre Théo, cette supposition disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Car le Bêta venait d'entendre un bruit étrange à l'extérieur. Un bruit bref, presque imperceptible, comme si quelqu'un essayait d'entrer à l'intérieur de la maison. Et, visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir entendu.

– **Détachez-moi !** cria soudainement la Wendigo, une lueur de panique brillant au fond de ses yeux verts.

– _ **Tout le monde à couvert !**_ hurla Liam au même moment.

Il eut juste le temps de sentir quelqu'un plonger sur lui, le mettant à l'abri d'une menace imminente.

Deux secondes plus tard, la fenêtre de la cuisine explosa.

* * *

 **SALUTATIONS A TOUS !**

 **Ouuuuaaaaiis, je suis consciente que ce chapitre est anormalement long et particulièrement ennuyeux : soyons honnêtes, il ne se passe grand chose et ça manque d'action (et de Thiam aussi parce que, honnêtement, nous sommes tous là pour lire du Thiam xD). Donc je tenais à m'excuser pour ces trois premiers chapitres un peu assommants, qui servaient surtout à poser le contexte de la nouvelle intrigue.**

 **So don't worry guys, car ce sont dans les prochains chapitres que l'histoire débutera ENFIN réellement, avec de l'action, des sentiments, du danger, des combats, des coups de poings, et certainement le retour de quelques personnages cultes !**

 **J'espère ne pas trop vous avoir perdu ^^**

 **Bisous bisous à vous, la Thiam family !**


	5. Chapitre Quatrième

**Chapitre Quatrième**

Liam ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait. Le jeune Bêta fut soudainement plaqué au sol par un corps massif, qui s'appuyait sur lui de ton son poids. Liam commença à paniquer, et tenta tant bien que mal d'attaquer son assaillant à coups de griffes. Il sentit enfin l'une d'elles lacérer la peau de l'autre personne, tandis qu'un juron parvint à ses oreilles.

Liam s'immobilisa en reconnaissant la voix de son « agresseur ».

– **Arrête de bouger** , grogna la voix de Théo dans un chuchotement.

La chimère descendit de Liam en roulant sur lui-même, et se retrouva face au Bêta. En posant son doigt sur sa bouche, Théo intima au plus jeune l'ordre de se taire et se glissa silencieusement hors de la cuisine, attrapant en même temps Liam par le bras et le traînant derrière lui. Lorsqu'ils eurent quitté la pièce, Liam se précipita derrière un mur et s'y adossa en prenant une grande inspiration. Le Bêta lança un coup d'œil vers Théo qui s'était également appuyé contre un mur, laissant la porte entre eux.

– **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** demanda Liam.

– **Tu n'as pas compris ? Une licorne vient de passer par la fenêtre pour nous inviter à un goûter d'anniversaire avec plein de ballons et de gâteaux en compagnie de ses amies les fées** , ironisa la chimère en roulant des yeux.

Liam lui lança un regard complètement ahuri. Comment Théo était-il capable de faire du sarcasme dans un moment pareil ?

Devant l'air outré du Bêta, Théo mit fin à sa petite plaisanterie en levant les yeux au ciel :

– **On se fait attaquer, crétin !**

– **OK, mais pourquoi ?**

– **Comment tu veux que je le sache ? Je suis une chimère, pas un devin !**

Liam passait les mains dans ses cheveux, complètement dépassé. Il y a quelques minutes, lui et les autres se trouvaient dans la cuisine des McCall avec cette fille, cette Wendigo, qu'ils soupçonnaient d'avoir un lien avec les récents meurtres. Et voilà que maintenant, _quelque chose_ venait de défoncer la fenêtre de ladite cuisine, et rodait tout près d'eux.

Liam risqua un coup d'œil vers Théo. Le jeune homme avait replié ses jambes contre sa poitrine et sa tête était renversé en arrière, dévoilant sa gorge blanche, cette gorge dont Liam mourrait d'envie d'humer l'odeur si attrayante. L'adolescent sentit son cœur battre plus vite dans sa poitrine.

En l'observant ainsi, Liam se rendit soudain d'une chose : il était le pire des imbéciles. Depuis le retour de Théo à Beacon Hills, le Bêta s'était comporté comme le premier des enfoirés, envoyant balader Théo comme un malpropre alors que la chimère tentait simplement de renouer avec lui. Merde, même si Théo avait toujours eu le don de lui taper sur le nerf, Liam avait conscience qu'effacer la chimère de sa vie pendant six mois était une chose or, l'envoyer bouler sans même essayer de lui laisser une chance de se racheter en était une autre.

Et, comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, Liam avait remarqué que tous ses efforts pour repousser Théo ne suffisaient pas à décourager la chimère. Au contraire, cela semblait même produire l'effet inverse. Car Liam ne pouvait pas faire semblant de ne pas voir tout ce que Théo faisait pour regagner sa confiance. La chimère avait beau crier à qui voulait bien l'entendre que son unique objectif était de rester en vie, cela ne l'avait pas empêché de foncer tête baissée en plein dans cette nouvelle intrigue, lorsqu'ils avaient découvert le corps dans la forêt. Liam le revoyait encore les accompagner à l'hôpital, la veille. Il se revoyait en train d'examiner les corps des créatures surnaturelles avec Théo à la morgue, il revoyait la chimère les aider à sortir le corps de la fille de l'hôpital. Il vit également Théo passer la porte des McCall après que la Wendigo ait repris connaissance. Mince, il venait même de lui sauver la vie !

Liam se prit la tête entre les mains, étouffant un gémissement. Il ne voulait plus se comporter comme le pire des abrutis. En le sauvant une fois de plus, Théo lui avait envoyé un message, même involontaire. Liam avait compris ce message : il allait agir. Il allait faire en sorte que Théo ne l'ait pas sauvé pour rien.

– **J'imagine que si tu ne m'as encore balancé de réplique cinglante, c'est que tu dois être en train de réfléchir à un plan** , souffla Théo, toujours en fixant le plafond. **Alors qu'est-ce que tu proposes, petit géni ?**

La chimère tourna la tête vers Liam, juste à temps pour voir le Bêta se précipiter à l'intérieur de la cuisine tel un boulet de canon. Théo resta un instant bouche bée devant cet acte de bravoure quasi-suicidaire, pas sûr de savoir si Liam était un héros absolument sexy ou un imbécile fini.

– **Génial, je sens que ça va me plaire** , lança finalement Théo en roulant des yeux.

Lorsque Liam pénétra dans la cuisine des McCall, il ne vit pas tout de suite le danger. Le soleil déclinait déjà, plongeant la petite pièce dans une semi-pénombre inquiétante. Liam balaya la pièce du regard, tous sens en alerte. Des éclats de verres tapissaient le sol et les meubles, sous la fenêtre qui avait été brisée quelques minutes plus tôt. Le mobilier avait été renversée, les objets avaient été balancés au sol, la nappe de la table et les rideaux déchirés. L'air empestait le sang et la douleur, faisant tourner la tête du jeune Bêta. L'odeur du sang était trop forte pour qu'il puisse distinguer celles de ses amis. En revanche la demeure était plongée dans le silence, ce qui lui permit au bout d'un certain moment d'entendre des battements de cœur. Ceux de Théo, qui était toujours dans le couloir. Il en devinait cinq autres, lui confirmant que Melissa, Mason, Corey, Nolan et la Wendigo allaient bien. Tous battaient de façon régulière.

Liam allait faire un pas de plus, mais un détail le figea. En comptant Théo, l'adolescent n'entendait pas six cœurs battre, mais _sept._ Et ce septième cœur battait très, très vite.

– **Liam…**

Le Bêta tressaillit, et fit volte-face vers la provenance de la voix. Il avisa un corps, qui se traînait péniblement sur le sol et tentait de progresser vers lui. Liam ne mit que deux secondes avant de reconnaître Mason, et il se jeta à terre pour aider son meilleur ami. Liam l'attrapa sous les aisselles et tenta de le redresser, passant en même temps un des bras de Mason autour de ses épaules.

– **Accroche-toi, mec** , grogna Liam en essayant de se mettre debout. **On va vous sortir d'ici, toi et les autres.**

Mason l'arrêta d'un geste, posant sa main sur l'épaule de Liam.

– **Attends… il est encore ici…**

Mais Liam ne l'écoutait pas. Il venait de remarquer que le jean de Mason, maintenant orné d'un grand trou au niveau du genou, était tâché de sang et révélait une jambe tordue dans un angle improbable, laissant même voir un bout d'os dépassant de la chair. Mason suait à grosse goutte, et se mordait la lèvre pour retenir ses gémissements de douleur. Quelque chose se brisa dans le contrôle que Liam exerçait sur son loup, le faisant grogner en découvrant les crocs.

– **C'est lui qui t'as fait ça ?** demanda le Bêta d'un ton dangereusement bas.

– **Ça va aller** , mentit lamentablement Mason. **Je vais m'en sortir.**

– **Non, ça ne va pas. Moi je peux cicatriser, mais toi tu n'as pas ce pouvoir. Et c'est pour ça que je dois te mettre à l'abris.**

À ce moment-là, même si l'odeur de la souffrance de Mason était quasi omniprésente dans l'air, Liam réussit à la détecter. Une odeur infime, très légère mais bien réelle. Une odeur de mousse, de forêt et de chien mouillé. Et cette odeur était toute proche.

Liam sentit son sang bouillir en lui.

– Allez, montre-toi ! hurla-t-il en découvrant les crocs.

Donnant plus d'appui à ses propos, le Bêta laissa ses yeux de loup prendre la place et poussa un rugissement à glacer le sang, déclarant clairement la guerre à l'ennemi. Et celui-ci ne tarda pas à pointer le bout de son nez.

Quelque chose remua tout d'abord derrière la table de la cuisine. Puis, progressivement, l'individu commença à sortir de sa cachette. Au départ, Liam ne reconnut qu'une vague silhouette avançant lentement sur quatre pattes, et le Bêta se demanda quel genre de créature bizarre le Néméton avait encore attiré à Beacon Hills. Puis la gorge du jeune homme s'assécha, lorsqu'il vit un _loup_ trottiner lentement vers lui et Mason. C'était un animal imposant, au pelage noir luisant à la lueur du soleil couchant et au pattes blanches.

Le loup s'arrêta à quelques mètres des deux amis, se campant solidement sur ses quatre pattes tout en jaugeant Liam et Mason de ses grands yeux noirs. Ces derniers retinrent leur souffle, hésitant sur la réaction à adopter en présence d'un véritable loup.

– **Oh mon dieu, Liam** , murmura Mason. **Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?**

– **Je n'en sais rien** , répliqua le Bêta, les yeux écarquillés. **Il faut qu'on éloigne les autres de cet animal.**

– **Oh merde, il n'arrête pas de grogner. Heu… je sais, fais-lui les gros yeux, tu sais, tes yeux de loup-garou !**

Liam regarda Mason comme s'il était devenu fou.

– **Ça ne marque qu'avec les Alpha ton truc** , marmonna l'adolescent. **Et je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais je n'ai pas vraiment les yeux d'un Alpha !**

Alors que Liam et Mason partaient sur un semblant de dispute, il se passait soudainement quelque chose qui les rendit muet de surprise et d'horreur.

Face à eux, les yeux du loup virèrent à un bleu brillant. Cela dura une seconde, mais ce fut suffisant pour que les deux amis remarquent ce petit détail.

Mason se mit à tapoter nerveusement l'épaule de Liam, tandis que le jeune homme regardait fixement le loup d'un air outré, la bouche grande ouverte.

– **Ok, c'est un loup-garou** , admit Mason. **Et un loup-garou qui a déjà tué des innocents, en plus. Super !**

Liam ajusta sa prise sur Mason, et commença à se redresser lentement dans le but de mettre Mason à l'abri de toute attaque probable. Alors que les deux adolescents commençaient à s'éloigner, le loup poussa un grognement guttural, faisant grimacer Mason. Puis il ouvrit en grand la mâchoire, révélant deux rangées de crocs pointus et acérés. À côté, les deux ridicules petites canines de Liam faisaient presque pitié.

Il y eu un petit quelque chose dans l'air, peut-être un mouvement imperceptible de l'animal mais, à cet instant, Liam comprit qu'il allait attaquer. Et mince, traîner plus longtemps dans cette cuisine n'était vraiment pas la meilleure chose à faire.

Liam était prêt à prendre ses jambes à son cou tout en soutenant Mason comme il pouvait, lorsque quelque chose bondit soudainement dans la cuisine et se jeta, toutes dents dehors, sur le loup noir. Il ne fallut pas plus de temps au Bêta pour reconnaître l'odeur de Théo, et devina que la chimère avait pris sa forme de loup afin de prendre part au combat et… leur sauver la vie ?

Des milliers de question se bousculaient dans l'esprit de Liam, tandis qu'il regardait les deux loups se battre dans un tourbillon de poils, de sang, de griffes et de dents. Pourquoi Théo se donnait-il la peine de le sauver à chaque fois qu'il était en danger ? Pourquoi continuait-il, alors qu'il aurait pu le laisser se débrouiller dans sa merde ? Pourquoi, après le comportement que Liam avait eu au cours des six derniers mois ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ?

Théo dut sentir son hésitation car, après avoir repoussé une nouvelle fois son ennemi, la chimère tourna sa large tête de loup noir vers Liam et grogna légèrement, tout en remuant la tête. « Vas-y », semblait-il lui dire.

Liam n'eut pas besoin de plus pour se ressaisir. Il fit volte-face vers le couloir avec Mason toujours appuyé sur lui, lorsque Corey apparut soudainement face à lui. Le caméléon soutenait avec difficulté une Melissa à première vue évanouie, mais indemne. Intérieurement, Liam poussa un soupir de soulagement. Corey et Melissa allaient bien, c'était déjà une bonne nouvelle.

Liam croisa le regard à la fois stupéfait et effrayé de Corey, et ce fut à ce moment qu'il comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser Théo se battre seul. Il voulait aider la chimère mais, pour cela, il ne pouvait non plus laisser Nolan et la Wendigo, alors qu'ils étaient peut-être gravement blessés.

Alors, avant que Corey ne puisse prononcer le moindre mot, Liam retira le bras de Mason autour de ses épaules et confia son meilleur ami à Corey, qui le regardait d'un air complètement flippé.

– **Mets les à l'abris,** ordonna Liam avec un hochement de tête.

Corey acquiesça vigoureusement en retour, mais trop tard Liam avait déjà tourné les talons et partait en courant vers le fond de la cuisine, à la recherche de Nolan et l'autre fille. Au moment où il passait à côté des deux loups en plein combat, le loup noir tourna brusquement la tête vers lui et tenta de charger dans sa direction. Théo l'en empêcha juste à temps, refermant ses mâchoires sur le cou du loup aux yeux bleus afin de l'immobiliser. Liam remercia la chimère du regard, et se pressa se passer son chemin.

Au moment où il arriva au fond de la cuisine des McCall, la première chose qu'il repéra fut la Wendigo, qui se démenait pour se débarrasser des menottes qui lui liaient les poings. La jeune fille s'immobilisa un court instant, lançant vers Liam un regard suppliant et plein d'espoir. Le Bêta se mit alors à hésiter.

Puis il repéra un corps replié sur lui-même et tassé dans un coin de la pièce, les cheveux tapissés d'une fine couche de verre brisé et des morceaux de verre enfoncés dans sa peau. Liam pouvait sentir l'odeur de la peur et de la souffrance de l'endroit où il était. L'adolescent lança un dernier regard vers la Wendigo, puis se décida finalement et s'approcha de Nolan, s'agenouillant doucement près de lui.

– **Nolan** , l'appela Liam en le secouant doucement. **Nolan, on ne doit pas rester ici.**

– **Détachez-moi** , dit la voix de la Wendigo.

Liam tenta de l'ignorer du mieux qu'il put, préférant se concentrer sur Nolan. Cependant, la jeune fille persistait, et le Bêta ne pouvait plus faire semblant de ne pas l'entendre :

– **Vous ne comprenez pas** , disait-elle. **Votre ami n'aura jamais de force pour l'arrêter à lui tout seul. Vous avez besoin de moi, où il vous tuera tous…**

Nolan releva brusquement la tête, et posa sur la Wendigo un regard traumatisé. Celle-ci continuait d'essayer de retirer ses menottes, et lançait en même temps à Nolan un regard grave, les sourcils froncés. Mince, elle était bonne actrice. Elle avait vraiment l'air de se soucier de leur sort, mais Liam la soupçonnait en réalité de ne s'intéresser qu'à sa propre survie. Après tout, pourquoi une parfaite inconnue voudrait risquer sa vie pour des personnes qui lui étaient complètement égales ?

Liam savait que ces menottes que la jeune fille portait s'ouvraient grâce à une clé. Le Bêta la chercha des yeux, et finit par repérer un reflet métallique gisant sur le sol, à quelques mètres de Nolan et lui. Son ami avait également dû la voir, car il esquissa un geste en direction de la minuscule clé. Il fut cependant stoppé par Liam avant d'avoir pu l'atteindre, et la Wendigo grogna à l'adresse du loup-garou.

Celui-ci l'entendit à peine, saisit d'un mauvais pressentiment.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour remarquer qu'à l'autre bout de la pièce, les bruits de lutte entre Théo et l'autre loup avaient cessé.

La Wendigo s'en était aussi rendue compte, car celle-ci avait la tête penchée comme si elle essayait d'écouter quelque chose et avait le corps tendu comme un ressort, prête à bondir et se battre en cas de menace, même menottée.

Après un moment de silence qui parut interminable, une silhouette animale se profila enfin devant les trois adolescents, au milieu des ténèbres tombant sur la demeure. Des yeux d'un bleus brillants percèrent l'obscurité et, avant que quiconque n'ait pu faire quoi que se soit, le loup qui se tenait devant Liam se mit soudain à grandir… jusqu'à atteindre la taille d'un humain. « L'humain » s'avança alors à la lumière, révélant un garçon aux cheveux corbeaux savamment décoiffés, et des yeux d'un bleu perçant.

Pendant un instant, personne ne bougea. Liam s'était placé de manière protectrice devant Nolan et la Wendigo, dont il avait entendu les cœurs s'emballer. Face aux trois adolescents, le loup-garou arborait une expression clairement menaçante, et avait l'air prêt à leur sauter à la sauter à la gorge au moindre mouvement.

Tout semblait figer, jusqu'à ce que qu'un loup au pelage complètement noir apparaisse, se traînant péniblement sur le sol de la cuisine. Liam sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'il sentit l'odeur de la douleur de Théo, qui semblait affreusement mal en point.

Et soudain, ce fut comme si quelqu'un avait réappuyer sur le mode « Lecture » d'une vidéo.

– **Maintenant !** hurla la Wendigo à quelqu'un, Liam ne savait pas exactement qui et pour dire la vérité, il s'en fichait.

Au fond de lui, il sentait le désir de son loup de plonger sur le loup-garou ennemi et de le lacérer de ses griffes, avec pour seul motivation de venger Théo. Son loup était tellement focalisé sur cette sensation, et se fut probablement la raison pour laquelle le Bêta ne se souvenait pas avec précision des évènements qui suivirent.

Du coin de l'œil il vit Nolan se jeter sur la clé permettant d'ouvrir les menottes de la Wendigo, tandis que lui-même se relevait lentement et courait vers le loup-garou, croc et griffe dehors. C'était comme si son loup avait totalement pris le contrôle sur sa partie humaine, utilisant sa colère comme arme. L'autre loup-garou poussa un profond grognement, mais cela ne suffit pas à ralentir Liam, au contraire.

Le Bêta plongea sur son ennemi, et tenta de lui asséner un coup de griffe en visant le visage. Sa main n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de sa cible lorsque l'adolescent lui saisit le poignet, le stoppant dans son attaque. Puis il lui assena un puissant coup de poing dans l'estomac, l'envoyant valser au sol. Liam se redressa cependant immédiatement, prêt à lui arracher la tête s'il le fallait.

Pendant quelques minutes, tout ne fut qu'échanges de coup, griffes qui déchirent, dents qui claquent, sang qui coule. Liam avait perdu toute notion de contrôle et sentait que son loup n'aspirait qu'à une chose : éliminer la menace. Et mince, cela était foutrement flippant.

Alors que la lutte continuait, Liam perçut soudain du mouvement sur le côté. Avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre, il sentit quelqu'un percuter son ennemi de plein fouet, déséquilibrant ainsi le loup-garou et le projetant au sol. Liam pivota sur lui-même, pour se retrouver face à deux yeux d'un blanc opaque et brillants. La Wendigo se tenait devant lui, dents en évidence et l'air légèrement inquiet. Liam lui adressa un léger signe de tête, la remerciant.

La jeune fille n'eut cependant pas le temps de répondre, car le loup-garou s'était déjà relevé et se précipitait déjà vers les deux adolescents. La Wendigo tenta de s'interposer, mais trop tard : avant même qu'elle n'ait pu faire un geste, le loup-garou avait plaqué Liam face contre le mur, et lui enfonçait ses griffes dans la nuque.


	6. Chapitre Cinquième

**Chapitre Cinquième**

Liam avait la désagréable impression que quelqu'un frappait sur son crâne avec un marteau.

Les sons tourbillonnaient et résonnaient autour du Bêta, imprécis, martelant sa boîte crânienne. Il distinguait des voix, mais n'aurait pas su dire combien il y en avait. Elles hurlaient et parlaient entre elles, comme si l'adolescent ne se trouvait pas à quelques mètres d'elles. C'était comme si Liam se réveillait avec la gueule de bois, après une soirée bien arrosée.

Il essaya de faire marcher son cerveau qui semblait comme pris dans du coton, tentant de se rappeler les derniers évènements éparpillés un peu partout dans sa mémoire. Faisant abstraction de tous les bruits qui l'entouraient, Liam tenta de se concentrer sur les images qui commençaient peu à peu à défiler derrière ses paupières closes, levant le voile sur ses souvenirs brumeux.

Se succédant aux images, des flashs éclatèrent soudain dans l'esprit du loup-garou, le faisant grimacer de douleur.

 _La fenêtre qui explose._

 _L'odeur de la douleur et du sang._

 _La jambe de Mason._

 _Du sang._

 _Le loup noir._

 _Théo._

 _Du sang._

 _Nolan, la Wendigo._

 _Le loup blessé… Théo._

 _Encore du sang._

 _Les griffes._

 _Du sang, toujours plus de sang._

Liam se redressa brutalement en hurlant, écumant de sueur. Dans un pur réflexe, il porta en même temps sa main à l'arrière de son cou, et plus précisément sur la nuque. Là où le loup noir avait enfoncé ses griffes, puissantes et mortelles, juste avant que Liam ne tombe dans les pommes. Lorsque les doigts du Bêta effleurèrent sa nuque, celui-ci sentit quatre blessures alignées à la verticale, encore fraîches et assez profondes. Des trous. On lui avait fait des trous dans la nuque. Liam sentit une brusque colère prendre le dessus sur son trouble, alors que ses yeux viraient au jaune sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il lui manquait quelque chose… mais quoi ? Excellente question, car le loup-garou n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce manque.

Frustré, Liam releva la tête et tomba nez à nez avec deux personnes penchées sur lui, ouvrant de grands yeux inquiets. Il fallut un instant à Liam pour reconnaître les boucles brunes et le teint mâte de la jeune Wendigo, ainsi que les yeux bleus agrandit d'effroi de Nolan. Liam entendit une voix féminine parler, sans doute à lui, mais s'était à peine s'il arrivait à distinguer les mots. Les paroles se répercutaient à l'infini dans le crâne du Bêta, et celui-ci plaqua les mains sur ses oreilles en grimaçant. Les voix étaient anormalement fortes, beaucoup trop fortes. Il s'immobilisa le temps que sa tête cesse de bourdonner, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour recommencer à bouger. La première chose qu'il fit, fut de jeter un coup d'œil à la ronde. Le décor défilait au ralenti autour de lui, dévoilant progressivement le verre brisé tapissant le sol de la cuisine, les chaises renversées, la table éventrée, de larges traînées de sang ornant le sol et les murs. Liam se trouvait donc toujours dans la cuisine des McCall. Et celui-ci n'était franchement pas sûr que Mélissa serait fan de la nouvelle déco de la pièce à son réveil.

La cuisine était faiblement éclairée par les rayons de la lune, filtrés par le verre de la dernière fenêtre encore intacte. Ce petit détail avait au moins le mérite d'indiquer à Liam que celui-ci n'était pas resté dans les vapes très longtemps.

Il se redressa, soudain alarmé. Il ne savait pas combien de temps exactement il avait passé au pays des rêves mais, si son pressentiment s'avérait être fondé, alors le loup-garou noir ne devait pas être bien loin. Mais, alors qu'il entreprenait de se mettre debout, ses jambes se mirent à trembler et le monde tourna dangereusement autour de lui. Déséquilibré, Liam aurait été à deux doigts de s'effondrer si Nolan et la fille n'avaient pas plongé sur lui, le soutenant de justesse.

– **Héla, doucement, Terminator !** glapit la Wendigo.

À ce moment-là, c'est comme si Liam venait enfin de regagner la surface longtemps après être resté sous l'eau. La cuisine des McCall cessa finalement de tanguer comme un bateau, les sons redevinrent soudainement nets et retrouvèrent un niveau sonore normal, tandis que Liam lui-même voyait enfin les détails de la pièce avec précision. Le Bêta secoua la tête plus aucun vertige.

– **Combien de temps je suis resté évanoui ?** demanda lentement Liam, la bouche encore pâteuse.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit la Wendigo hausser les épaules, pendant que Nolan recula de quelques pas afin de se placer devant lui.

– **Deux, peut-être cinq minutes, tout au plus** , lâcha la jeune fille. **Juste assez longtemps pour laisser à l'autre loup le temps de s'enfuir.**

Ses dents démesurées et tranchantes ainsi que ses yeux blancs avaient disparu, si bien que cette jolie brune aurait presque pu avoir l'air d'une adolescente normale si ses vêtements n'étaient pas déchirés et couverts de sang. Sa peau arborait des marques de griffures et de morsures qui étaient déjà en train de cicatriser, et Liam ne pu s'empêcher de se dire qu'il devait à peu près ressembler à la même chose. Avec ses trous dans la nuque, le Bêta devait avoir une tête à faire peur.

L'adolescent restait d'ailleurs bouche bée en entendant les paroles de la Wendigo :

– **Il est parti ? Il y a combien de temps ?**

Face à lui, Nolan roula des yeux terrifiés.

– **Il s'est échappé juste après t'avoir griffé à la nuque, pendant qu'on essayait de te réanimer. Elle** (il désigna la Wendigo du menton) **a essayé de le retenir, mais c'est à peine s'il lui a jeté un coup d'œil.**

– **Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fait ça ?** s'enquit la jeune fille en secouant ses boucles brunes. **Il a fouillé dans ta mémoire, mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait voir ?**

Machinalement, Liam porta une fois de plus les doigts à sa nuque, effleurant les marques que le loup noir y avait laissé. Il y avait toujours cette sensation désagréable, cette sensation de manque, qui persistait…

– **Je ne penses pas qu'il se soit seulement contenté de regarder dans ma tête…** , commença le Bêta. **Je pense que c'est plus que ça… je crois qu'il m'a volé quelque chose. Un souvenir.**

– **Lequel ?** insista timidement Nolan.

– **Comment tu veux que je le sache ?** hurla Liam en lançant ses bras vers le ciel. **Je te ferai remarquer que le principe de voler un souvenir à quelqu'un, c'est que ladite personne ne se rappelle pas de ledit souvenir !**

Le Bêta passa les mains dans ses cheveux avant de recouvrir son visage de ses deux paumes, complètement dépassé. Que faire, à présent ? Un silence était tombé sur la maison McCall, pendant que chacun se torturait les méninges pour savoir comment agir par la suite. En l'espace de quelques heures, ils avaient « interrogé » une Wendigo dont ils avaient trouvé le corps mourant dans les bois, s'étaient fait attaquer par un nouvel ennemi sorti de nulle part, ennemi qui avait par la suite pris la fuite après avoir volé un souvenir à l'un d'entre eux. Et encore, Liam n'en était même pas sûr. Une chose était cependant certaine, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser cet individu se balader dans les parages, alors que Beacon Hills venait à peine de se remettre d'une guerre qui avait bouleversé aussi bien les créatures surnaturelles que les humains. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de laisser à ce loup le loisir de mettre en danger la vie de personnes innocentes, quelque soit l'objectif de ce métamorphe.

Liam poussa un long soupir. Cette nuit promettait d'être longue.

Finalement, ce fut l'appel inquiet de Corey qui tira le Bêta de ses pensées.

– **Liam !** glapit la voix lointaine du caméléon. **Je crois qu'on a un problème !**

Plus que la phrase en elle-même, ce fut le ton alarmé de Corey qui fit réagir le loup-garou. Sans réfléchir, Liam se mit à courir en direction du couloir, là où il avait laissé Corey avec Mason et Melissa quelques minutes plus tôt, Nolan et la Wendigo sur ses talons. Au fur et à mesure que Liam approchait du couloir, il pouvait sentir l'odeur de la douleur se faire de plus en plus forte, le prenant à la gorge et faisant battre son propre cœur à tout rompre.

Lorsqu'il arriva auprès de Corey, se fut pour trouver la chimère agenouillée près de deux personnes, les yeux écarquillés de peur et d'appréhension. Liam laissa son regard se balader pendant quelques secondes, permettant à son cerveau d'enregistrer un maximum d'informations.

Mélissa McCall était appuyée contre le mur du couloir, respirant calmement et ayant plus l'air endormie qu'évanouie. OK de ce côté, même si Liam préférait ne pas tirer de conclusions trop hâtives. Cependant, lorsque le Bêta porta son regard sur Mason, l'adolescent sentit son cœur rater un battement.

Le jeune humain était allongé à même le sol, sa jambe toujours tordue dans un angle improbable et baignant ainsi dans son propre sang. Liam n'aurait jamais cru cela possible et pourtant, le visage de son meilleur ami était d'une pâleur terrifiante et le teint presque semblable à celui, cireux, d'un cadavre. Corey essayait désespérément de maintenir son petit ami éveillé, mais il était clair que personne ne se faisait d'illusion : du sang perlait déjà aux coins de la bouche de Mason, preuve que si Liam et les autres n'agissaient pas rapidement, la vie de leur ami pourrait bien être en danger.

Alors qu'une terreur sourde s'installait au creux de son estomac, Liam se jeta aux côtés de Mason et, poussant presque Corey, se mit à tapoter la joue de son meilleur ami :

– **Eh, Mason, c'est pas le moment de dormir** , souffla-t-il, la voix tremblante. **Allez, reste avec nous. Tu dois tenir le coup, Mason. Mason ?**

À travers les paupières mi-closes de l'humain, Liam pouvait voir les pupilles de son ami voltiger et regarder partout à la fois, comme si elles essayaient de se fixer quelque part… Comme si Mason était perdu. Celui-ci poussa un léger gémissement, emplis de lassitude. _«_ _Je veux juste dormir »_ , semblait-il dire. Mais Liam ne pouvait pas le laisser se glisser entre les bras de Morphée, pas alors qu'il y avait un risque qu'il n'ouvre plus jamais les yeux.

– **Mason…**

– **Il a du sang sur les lèvres** , fit remarquer Corey, affolé. **C'est normal qu'il y ait du sang sur ses lèvres ?**

Liam resta un instant muet, le regard fixé sur Mason. L'adolescent avait perdu une quantité effarante de sang, et le fait qu'il ne se soit pas encore évanoui relevait du miracle. Liam comprit cependant qu'ils étaient en train de le perdre, lorsque les yeux de Mason roulèrent soudainement dans leurs orbites, laissant apercevoir la partie blanche de l'œil.

Ils devaient agir. Et vite.

– **Tiens bon Mason, on va s'occuper de toi. Emmène-le à l'hôpital,** reprit le Bêta en s'adressant cette fois à Corey. **Prends également Mélissa avec toi. Tu dois y arriver le plus rapidement possible, la vie de deux innocents en dépend. Allez, fonce !**

Corey hocha la tête. Il attrapa d'abord Mélissa, qu'il n'eut aucun mal à soutenir avec son bras gauche bien que la jeune femme soit encore inconsciente. Alors que le caméléon essayait à présent de remettre sur pied Mason avec l'aide de Liam, l'humain agrippa soudainement la main de son meilleur ami, forçant le Bêta à le regarder. Au début, celui-ci ne comprit pas ce que Mason essayait de lui dire. Mais en ce penchant un petit peu, il réussit à saisir les bribes de phrase que son ami parvenait à formuler avec difficulté :

– **Il est… il est parti…**

– **Oui, je sais,** tenta de le rassurer Liam. **Tu ne risques plus rien, maintenant.**

Mais Mason se mit à secouer la tête, violemment. Liam et Corey échangèrent un regard perdu. Qu'est-ce que Mason avait vu, et qu'il essayait de communiquer à ses amis ?

– **Non, pas lui** , protesta faiblement l'adolescent. **Il… il est parti…**

La voix d'humain s'étrangla dans sa gorge, alors qu'il se mettait à tousser et que du sang s'écoulait lentement de son menton.

Avant que Liam n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qu'essayait de lui dire son meilleur ami, Corey avait saisi les deux blessés et s'éloignait déjà du petit groupe et de la scène d'horreur qu'était devenu la cuisine des McCall. Liam regardait le caméléon se diriger vers l'entrée et, juste avant que le jeune homme ne sorte de son champ de vision, le Bêta trouva la force de crier :

– **On va le retrouver, je te le promets !**

Mais Corey avait disparu à l'angle du couloir, emmenant avec lui Mason et Mélissa. Un lourd silence tomba sur la demeure, tandis que Liam restait pétrifié, le regard dans le vague et l'esprit complètement vide. Il avait conscience des regards de Nolan et de la Wendigo qui pesait sur lui, les deux adolescents attendant que Liam donne ses ordres et décide de quelle stratégie adopter. Mais il y avait un problème : Liam ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Il savait que tout le monde en attendait beaucoup de lui car il était le Bêta d'un véritable Alpha, et qu'il était un jour destiné à reprendre le contrôle de la meute. Mais là, maintenant, c'était trop de pression à supporter. Un nouveau et dangereux loup-garou courait dans les rues sombres de la ville, Mélissa était inconsciente, la vie de Mason ne tenait qu'à un fil, et Théo…

Théo.

Liam sentit soudainement son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Mince, la dernière fois qu'il avait vu la chimère était juste avant que le loup noir ne lui vole ses souvenirs. Et depuis son réveil, pas une trace de Théo. Liam avait beau se concentrer, il n'entendait pas les battements de cœur de la chimère. Son odeur était bien présente, mais de façon atténuée, comme si cela faisait un moment que le jeune homme avait quitté les lieux.

Lentement, Liam sentit la panique le gagner. Est-ce que c'était ça que Mason essayait de lui dire ? Que Théo était parti, lui aussi ?

– **Théo !** hurla le Bêta en sautant sur ses pieds.

Il se précipita dans la cuisine, Nolan et la jeune fille sur ses talons. Le loup-garou tourna la tête de gauche à droite, fouilla toute la pièce, étendant même ses recherches jusqu'à la maison toute entière. Il ouvrit chaque porte, vérifia chaque armoire, derrière chaque canapé. Mais la chimère demeurait introuvable. Soudain, ce fut comme si le cerveau de Liam avait été débranché de toute réalité, qu'il n'arrivait plus à fonctionner de façon rationnelle. La panique et une sourde terreur avait entièrement envahi son être, tandis qu'une foule de scénario, tous plus horribles les uns que les autres, prenait lentement possession de son esprit. Pour une fois ce n'était pas la terreur qui le submergeait, mais l'inquiétude. Parce que, allez savoir pourquoi, Liam était fou d'inquiétude à l'idée qu'il puisse arriver quelque chose à Théo.

Le loup déboula dans le salon des McCall comme un fou et se prit la tête entre les mains, tentant de respirer profondément. Il devait maîtriser sa peur, où il n'arriverait à rien. Ses sentiments rendaient sa vision floue, sa tête avait recommencer à tourner. Merde, n'était-il pas en train de faire une crise de panique ?

– **Tu l'as retrouvé ?** demanda la voix de Nolan, qui venait juste de le rejoindre.

Liam l'ignora. Le Bêta essayait de se repasser les derniers évènements pour la énième fois de la soirée, cherchait un moyen d'aider Théo. Les différentes étapes de la bataille lui revinrent en mémoire, une nouvelle fois sous forme de flash.

 _La Wendigo, qui s'est réveillée et est ligotée à une chaise._

 _L'arrivée du loup._

 _Le combat._

 _La Wendigo, qui l'aide à se défendre._

 _Les griffes du loup noir._

 _Nolan et la Wendigo à son réveil._

 _La Wendigo. Encore, et toujours, la Wendigo._

– **Liam, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?** demandait d'ailleurs cette dernière.

Liam rouvrit enfin les yeux, soudain calme. Il ne savait pas encore comment retrouver le loup noir ou même où se cachait Théo, mais il venait de penser à quelque chose qui, s'il avait raison, pouvait faire toute la différence.

Toute cette histoire semblait tourner autour de cette étrange adolescente qu'était la Wendigo. Cela avait d'abord commencé avec les cadavres trouvés dans la forêt, qui les avait menés jusqu'à la morgue… où se trouvait le corps de la Wendigo, dans un état entre la vie et la mort. Premièrement. Ensuite, il s'était rendu chez Mélissa McCall, qui s'était proposé pour surveiller la jeune fille en attendant qu'elle se réveille. Et c'était à ce moment que lui et ses amis s'étaient fait attaquer. Ils avaient trouvé le corps d'une créature surnaturelle cannibale et paf ! Un nouveau danger débarquait à Beacon Hills. Et, le plus étrange dans toute cette histoire était que, si la jeune fille semblait avoir paniqué au début de la soirée, elle avait ensuite réagi avec le plus grand calme. Comme si plus rien ne l'impressionnait. Et comment connaissait-elle son prénom, d'abord ?

Liam releva brusquement la tête et, faisant volte-face, se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la Wendigo. Celle-ci, impressionnée par l'air menaçant qu'arborait le Bêta, recula d'un pas.

– **Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?** gronda le loup-garou d'un ton peu avenant.

La Wendigo écarquilla les yeux.

– **Quoi ?**

– **Ne fais pas ça** , l'arrêta Liam avant même que la jeune fille ne poursuive. **Je sais très bien à quel moment tu mens lorsque tu parles, et je sais que tu en as parfaitement conscience. Ou alors, tu as peut-être un trou de mémoire ? Laisse-moi t'éclairer. Tu débarques à Beacon Hills et, par le plus grand des hasards, un métamorphe surgit de nulle part alors qu'on commence à te poser des questions. Et tu sais ce qui est très intéressant dans tout ça ? C'est que, pas une fois au cours de cette bataille, tes battements de cœur ont accéléré ou je ne sais quoi. Tu n'as même pas un peu paniqué, on aurait dit que tu savais déjà ce qui allait se passer. Même lorsqu'il m'a volé des souvenirs, tu n'avais absolument pas l'air surprise. Alors, ne me fais pas croire que tu débarques ici sans rien savoir sur tout ça.**

La jeune fille resta un instant statique, fixant Liam sans répondre. Puis son expression perdue disparut peu à peu, laissant place à un visage renfrogné. Là, Liam savait que cette fille cachait quelque chose.

Cependant, le Bêta ne s'attendait absolument pas à la réponse que la Wendigo lui fournit, le mettant même hors de lui :

– **Ça ne te regarde pas** , lança simplement la brune, l'air légèrement agacé.

– **Ça ne me regarde pas ?** répéta Liam, complètement ahuris. **Tu penses vraiment que ça ne me regarde pas ? Ton pote loup-garou vient de s'en prendre à deux de mes amis, que je considère comme ma propre famille. L'un d'eux n'a pas repris conscience depuis un bon bout de temps, et l'autre est en train de se vider de son sang via sa jambe complètement déformée ! Un autre de mes amis a disparu, et est peut-être en train de mourir, je n'en sais rien et ça me rend fou ! Enfin, un loup psychopathe vient de planter ses griffes dans ma nuque pour fouiller dans ma tête ! Et ce n'est vraiment pas une partie de plaisir, loin de là ! On. S'en. Est. Pris. A. Ma. Meute. Alors je pense qu'à partir de là, j'ai le droit de me sentir concerné !** acheva le Bêta, écumant de rage.

Le mot « meute » résonna encore quelques secondes dans la pièce silencieuse, et ce fut sûrement cela qui décida la Wendigo à parler. Car si Liam ne s'en était pas encore rendu compte, il venait de parler comme un Alpha, désireux de veiller à la sécurité des gens qu'il aimait et qu'il considérait comme membre de sa « meute ». Face à lui, la jeune fille hocha lentement la tête, consciente que ses derniers remparts s'écroulaient.

– **Son Alpha l'appelle « Jake »** , commença lentement la Wendigo.

– **Son Alpha ?** répéta Liam en fronçant les sourcils. **Alors ce loup fait parti d'une meute ?**

– **Je n'en sais rien, je suppose que oui** , répliqua la brune en haussant les épaules. **Je sais seulement qu'il travaille pour quelqu'un. Ils étaient déjà là lorsque je suis arrivée à Beacon Hills. Jake obéit aveuglément à son « Alpha », fait tout ce qu'elle lui demande. Je pense aussi que son maître lui demande de s'attaquer à des gens mais j'ignore pourquoi. Elle lui a ordonné de me tuer, c'est pour cela que mon corps s'est retrouvé au milieu des cadavres** , poursuivit la Wendigo avec un petit rire nerveux. **Mais Jackie a raté son coup. Je pense que son Alpha fait… tout ça, dans le but d'agrandir sa meute. Je n'en sais pas plus.**

– **Mais ça n'a aucun sens** , protesta Nolan, qui réfléchissait à voix haute. **Comment tuer quelqu'un peut-il contribuer à l'élargissement d'une meute ?**

Liam se posait exactement la même question. C'est vrai, cette tactique était tout à fait ridicule. Le Bêta préféra pourtant se concentrer sur la Wendigo, qui semblait comme le mettre au défi de contester son récit. Et, bizarrement, quelque chose clochait dans les dires de la jeune fille.

– **Lorsque tu parlais de l'Alpha de ce type, Jake, tu as utilisé le pronom « elle ». Comment sais-tu que son Alpha est une femme ? Tu l'as déjà vu ?**

– **Oui, mais très vaguement. Il faisait noir, j'étais fatiguée et au bout de mes forces. C'est là qu'elle a ordonné à son Bêta de me tuer. Là, maintenant, je serais parfaitement incapable de te la décrire physiquement. Je sais qu'il s'agit d'une femme, parce que je me souviens de sa voix.**

La jeune fille marqua une pause, puis reprit quelques secondes plus tard avec une voix tremblante et une expression navrée :

– **Je… écoutez, je ne voulais réellement faire de mal à personne. Je crois que Jake et son Alpha ont dû apprendre que je m'en étais sortie, et c'est pour cela qu'elle l'a envoyé achever le travail. Toi et tes amis, vous n'étiez pas censés faire partis du plan. Il ne devait pas y avoir de blessés. Plus personne ne devait souffrir… Liam ?**

Le Bêta n'avait pas encore réagi face à ce qui ressemblait visiblement à des excuses. Le temps qu'il assimile tout ce que la Wendigo venait de dire, son cerveau avait enfin prit une décision. Oui, Liam Dunbar savait enfin ce qu'il allait faire ensuite.

– **Eh bien…**

Liam laissa sa phrase en suspens, attirant ainsi l'attention de Nolan et la Wendigo. Lentement, il s'approcha de la jeune fille, qui le regardait avec un regard quelque peu méfiant. Puis, avant que quiconque n'ait le temps de faire un geste, Liam brandit la paire de menotte qu'il avait récupérer dans la cuisine, attrapa le poignet de la Wendigo et, un quart de seconde plus tard, les menottes se refermait dans un « clic » sonore, piégeant la Wendigo au radiateur du salon des McCall. Cela s'était passé tellement vite que ni Nolan, ni la jeune fille n'avait eut le temps de sursauter. Liam s'éloigna de quelques pas, contemplant la Wendigo avec un regard à nouveau menaçant.

– **Je ne te crois pas** , lâcha durement le Bêta. **Tes battements de cœur n'ont pas accéléré à un seul instant et ta voix n'a même pas un peu tremblé. Bref, ton corps ne t'a pas trahi. Mais quelque chose dans ton histoire me fait dire que tu ne nous dis pas toute la vérité. Parce que même si ton discours était très convaincant, cela n'expliquait toujours pas pourquoi tu as atterri à Beacon Hills, pourquoi cette "Alpha" veut te tuer et, surtout, pourquoi son Bêta m'a volé des souvenirs. Et, tant que je n'aurai pas écouté toute l'histoire, je ne pourrais pas te faire confiance. Nolan, veilles à ce qu'elle ne quitte pas cette maison.**

La fureur rongeait de nouveau Liam de l'intérieur mais cette fois, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Alors que Nolan le dévisageait comme s'il était devenu fou, yeux écarquillés et bouche grande ouverte, Liam fit volte-face et commença à s'éloigner vers l'entrée. Ce qui l'énervait le plus dans tout cela était qu'en lui cachant la vérité, même pour d'excellentes raisons, cette fille mettait la vie de nombreuses personnes en danger… incluant Théo. Et, si quelque chose devait arriver à la chimère parce qu'il manquait certaines parties de l'histoire à Liam, le Bêta jurait qu'il allait devenir fou.

Ignorant les appels de la Wendigo, Liam ouvrit la porte de la maison McCall d'un coup sec et sorti dans la nuit noire. Un vent frais vint caresser son corps et souleva ses cheveux, apportant en même temps au Bêta une odeur que le loup ne connaissait que trop bien. Ses yeux brillèrent l'espace d'une milliseconde, alors qu'il se lançait à la poursuite de cette odeur.

Liam avait besoin de savoir qu'il allait bien. Qu'on ne lui eût pas fait de mal, qu'il était toujours bien vivant, qu'il continuerait de voir son affreux sourire suffisant, bien que tellement attirant. Pour l'heure, peu lui importait ces histoires d'Alpha psychopathe, de loup-garou tueur, de Wendigo. Au fond de lui, il sentait son loup donnait des coups de tête, gratter le sol de sa patte, pousser des gémissements à la fois impatients et inquiets. Et merde, pour une fois, Liam partageait les sentiments de son loup.

Car, tout comme lui et même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais, Liam avait besoin de sentir Théo Raeken près de lui et de le savoir en sécurité. Et c'était pourquoi il se lançait à sa recherche, seul en pleine nuit et bravant un danger certain.

Son loup poussa un profond hurlement. « _J'arrive »_ , disait-il. _« Je viens te chercher »._

* * *

 **Pffff. J'espère que vous ne penserez pas comme moi mais, honnêtement, je ne suis pas fière de ce cinquième chapitre, et je tiens à m'en excuser. Il y a plusieurs raisons à cela : je le trouve trop long, pas intéressant, il n'y a pas d'action, l'histoire et l'intrigue n'avancent pas, il n'y évidemment pas de présence du ship Thiam T.T (bah oui, puisque Théo a disparu), j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un Liam carrément OC bref, une vraie catastrophe et je m'en excuse encore encore et encore. Le fait est qu'il me semble tout de même qu'il s'agissait d'un chapitre important, et je me voyais mal passer rapidement sur certains détails de cette partie de Half Moon...**

 **Mais haut les cœurs, car les deux prochains chapitres devraient être croustillants, pleins d'action et on observera une grande avancée dans l'intrigue d'Half Moon (oui !).**

 **Et si on fait un bilan de ces quatrièmes et cinquième chapitres, nous avons une Mélissa... hors-service, un Mason qui frôle la mort à chaque seconde, un Théo blessé et disparu, un Nolan toujours aussi fragile, une Wendigo (Hollywood, oui oui) mystérieuse, un Liam complètement dépassé par les évènements et un loup-garou psychopathe appelé Jake et qui a volé les souvenirs de Liam et se balade avec dans la nature. Alors, ça promet pas une suite intéressante ça ? Et qu'en est-il des autres personnages de TW ? Aaaah, eh bien eh bien, je vais vous confier un secret... l'un d'eux devrait faire une brève apparition dans le prochain chapitre (je vous laisse deviner qui, sinon ce n'est pas drôle xD).**

 **Une toute petite dernière chose : je tiens à remercier chacun de vous, readers, followers et reviewers pour faire vivre mon histoire et m'encourager à travers vos commentaires. Sachez que même si je n'y réponds pas tout le temps (admettons-le, très rarement mais je promets de m'y mettre !), j'en prends quand même conscience et chacun d'eux me font très plaisir. Alors, merci de me soutenir et de me donner envie de continuer, je suis vraiment contente de partager cette fanfiction avec vous ! ^^**


	7. Hello, I'm alive, and you ?

HELLO I'M ALIVE !

Eh non, vous ne rêvez pas, je suis bel et bien vivante ! Incroyable, quand je pense que cela fait plus d'un an que je n'ai rien posté sur , et encore pire sur "Half Moon", puisque cela fait depuis avril 2018 que j'ai déserté l'histoire… ne me frappez pas s'il-vous-plaît.

Bref, j'avais rédigé un super beau message, méga émouvant qui expliquait que j'étais désolée ainsi les raisons pour lesquelles je m'étais éloignée de "Half Moon" (par ailleurs, JEFF DAVIS KSKSKSK J'ATTENDS TOUJOURS MON REBOOT OU MON FILM, CE QUE TU VEUX DU TEMPS QUE C'EST FOCUS SUR LIAM, LA GESTION DE LA NOUVELLE MEUTE ET L'AMOUR INCONDITIONNEL DE NOTRE BETA PR ÉFÉRÉ POUR THEO LA CHIMÈRE SUPER BADASS, bref vous avez compris, je suis super déçue), mais a ragequit de la page avant que je puisse enregistrer donc j'ai tout perdu.

Haha.

Bref, pour faire court j'ai récemment recommencé à mater la dernière saison de Teen Wolf (vous savez, la saison 6B, celle qu'on aime tous parce que ça déborde de Thiam moments et qu'Hayden la lécheuse de visage s'est enfin cassée ? Même si, soyons honnêtes les copains, on aurait tous voulu la savoir morte. Mieux, je pense qu'on aurait même préféré assister à sa mort, bien la voir crever la bouche ouverte et comme un caca. J'ai pas raison ?). En regardant pour la 1000ème fois je pense cette série absolument divinissime, j'ai été prise d'une immense nostalgie, et je suis partie relire "Half Moon". Depuis le début. D'une traite.

Et wow, cette fanfiction m'avait manqué.

Alors, par contre mon style d'écriture à quelque peu changé depuis, et même si c'était déjà pas mal "à l'époque" je trouve qu'il y a masse d'incohérences au niveau du caractère des personnages, surtout Liam, et un peu Théo. Je compte pas toucher à Mason, Corey et Nolan parce que je trouve les avoir assez bien retranscrit, mais le caractère de Liam me paraît vraiment bizarre. Et wow, ils sont super injurieux ! Fin même moi j'ai été choquée par le flot d'insultes sortant de leur bouche (bon y en a pas des tonnes non plus, mais ça m'a quand même perturbé XD).

Bon j'ai pas vraiment fait court, mais j'en viens donc à la raison principale de ce chapitre-poubelle, que je supprimerai d'ailleurs plus tard ; j'aimerais reprendre "Half Moon". Bien sûr, je ne recommencerai pas du début, la trame de l'histoire me convient parfaitement. Ce que je voudrais, c'est recommencer là où je m'étais arrêtée (donc au chapitre 6), que je publierai incessamment sous peu. Mais j'aimerai vraiment savoir si les quelques lecteurs que j'avais l'an dernier sont encore vivants.

Donc, au 22 personnes qui recevront un mail disant "SILVERLAKE KANON A UPDATE HALF MOON" et peut-être à toi, lecteur qui cherche une fanfic à lire qui a cliqué sur le lien de l'histoire la plus récemment mise à jour, j'aimerai vraiment avoir de vos nouvelles dans mes reviews. Vous pouvez aussi m'envoyer bouler pour vous avoir lâchement abandonné, j'en prendrai compte (je le mérite. Et c'est mieux qu'un vent mdrr.

J'attends de vos nouvelles, je suis encore en vie et j'espère vraiment, vraiment que vous aussi.

Alors, euh… à très bientôt ?


	8. Chapitre Sixième

**Chapitre Sixième**

En réalité, Liam n'eut pas à chercher bien longtemps.

Si à l'intérieur de la maison McCall l'odeur de Théo était à peine présente, au dehors l'air s'en trouvait saturé, au point que Liam avait l'impression d'être à deux doigts de faire une « overdose de Théo ».

Mais pas que.

Parce qu'au milieu de tout ce fooormidable parfum de chimère, Liam sentait autre chose.

 _Douleur._

 _Colère._

 _Sang. Beaucoup de sang._

Au plus profond de lui, Liam sentit son loup pousser un grognement sourd. L'adolescent dû prendre énormément sur lui-même lorsque son loup se mit à ruer, cognant en lui-même pour prendre le dessus et reléguer sa stupide moitié humaine au second plan. Pourquoi ne se dépêchait-elle pas ? Pourquoi restait-elle plantée là, à attendre comme une idiote ? Tout ce que le loup voulait, lui, c'était laisser libre cours à ses instincts primitifs et partir à la recherche de son compagnon.

Pourquoi cet abruti d'humain ne pouvait-il pas comprendre ça ?

Au cinquième coup, Liam tomba à genoux, le souffle court.

 **–** **Du calme** , marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

S'il n'était pas capable de se contrôler, alors n'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir sérieusement venir en aide à Théo.

Son loup eut un dernier grognement d'avertissement, avant d'accepter de se retirer à contre-cœur. Cependant, Liam savait qu'il ne lui avait pas complètement cédé la place. Il restait seulement en retrait, observant ses moindres faits et gestes dans l'attente de la moindre faute de sa part afin de prendre les devants.

Liam inspira profondément, manquant de s'étouffer en voulant reprendre de l'air. Sa tête tournait dangereusement. Il s'apprêtait à se redresser, lorsqu'il avisa soudain les larges traînées de sang recouvrant la pelouse juste devant lui, comme si quelqu'un s'était traîné au sol. Il passa distraitement le doigt dans le liquide encore frais… et sentit aussitôt une douleur insupportable lui vriller le cerveau.

Et, pour la centième fois cette nuit-là, des images se mirent à défiler dans sa tête.

Sous forme de flashs, il vit soudain le corps de Théo atterrir avec brutalité dans le jardin des McCall. Puis, il vit le corps de la chimère, se traîner péniblement dans l'herbe.

Puis, les flashs disparurent.

Encore légèrement sonné, Liam releva la tête, suivant les traces de sang des yeux et retraçant ainsi visuellement le trajet de Théo du regard… jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur la voiture de la chimère, garée sur le bas-côté juste devant la demeure McCall.

Et ce ne fut qu'à cet instant, que les gémissements de douleur parvinrent aux oreilles du Bêta.

En moins d'une seconde, Liam se redressa et se précipita à toute vitesse vers la voiture, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se retrouva juste devant qu'il ralentit, surpris par la flaque de sang qui s'étendait dangereusement sous l'habitacle.

 **– Théo ?** appela timidement Liam, d'un ton qui le surprit lui-même.

Seul un gémissement lui répondit, accélérant instantanément les battements de cœur du Beta. Paniqué, Liam plongea sur le van de la chimère, et ouvrit la portière à la volée. Il eut tout juste le temps de tendre les bras lorsque le corps de Théo s'écroula littéralement sur lui, le faisant ployer sous son poids.

Poussant un grognement sous l'effort – il fallait dire que Théo n'était pas une plume – Liam réussit à extirper la chimère de l'habitacle. Il le traîna sur quelques mètres en veillant bien à ne pas lui faire mal, se cœur se comprimant douloureusement à l'entente des gémissements de douleur de son aînée, et à la vue de la large traînée de sang que son corps laissant dans son sillage.

Liam finit par étendre Théo à même le sol, le plus délicatement possible, alors même qu'ils ne se trouvaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de la porte d'entrée.

Déplacer Théo n'était pas une bonne idée ; la chimère souffrait, elle souffrait beaucoup. Plus que Liam ne pouvait le supporter. Au fond de lui, Liam savait bien que Théo allait cicatriser tout seul, mais l'odeur omniprésente de la douleur et du sang dans laquelle baignait Liam rendait le Bêta complètement fou. Son loup avait repris ses rondes, grognant sourdement alors qu'il frôlait toujours plus la limite entre la partie humaine et la partie animale.

Liam devait faire quelque chose. Il _voulait_ faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Il en avait à peine conscience, mais la vision de Théo, allongé au sol et se vidant progressivement de son sang, lui était insupportable. L'odeur de sa souffrance lui faisait tourner la tête, le rendait complètement fou. Son esprit était sans dessus dessous. Il n'avait plus à réfléchir correctement, à trier les idées dans sa tête.

Son esprit n'était plus focalisé que sur Théo.

 _Allez, réfléchis !_

Son regard parcourut le corps de la chimère, s'attarda sur le sang imbibant son t-shirt, la blessure profonde visible sous le tissu lacéré. Il s'attarda sur la flaque, d'un noir liquide brillant à la lueur des lampadaires, et qui s'agrandissait de manière effrayante.

Et ce fut comme si une ampoule s'était allumée dans sa tête.

L'hémorragie. Il devait commencer par stopper l'hémorragie.

Maîtrisant avec peine ses tremblements, Liam sauta sur ses pieds, prêts à sprinter vers la demeure McCall. Il eut à peine fait un pas qu'un puissant hurlement animal retentit en lui, tandis qu'une douleur cuisante l'immobilisait sur place.

Pris par surprise, Liam se laissa retomber à terre alors que son loup recommençait à se déchaîner en lui, furieux. Cet humain était-il décidemment complètement stupide ? Ne voyait-il pas qu'un autre loup était là, allongé tout près et mal en point ? Ne voyait-il pas qu'un des siens avait besoin de son réconfort, de son soutien ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à comprendre ça ?

La douleur s'accrut, forçant Liam à fermer les yeux avec force alors que l'humain luttait contre la bête, luttait pour reprendre le dessus. Le Beta serra les poings, et sentit d'emblée ses griffes puissantes s'enfoncer dans ses paumes, faisant goutter le sang sur le bitume.

 _Il a besoin de toi._

 _Il a besoin d'être soigné !_

 _Mais un loup n'abandonne pas un compagnon de meute !_

 _Théo a besoin de moi. Il a besoin de ma présence._

 _Non, il a besoin de soins !_

 **– LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE !** hurla Liam en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Mais son loup était têtu ; il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, alors qu'il venait de trouver la chimère blessée, Liam voulait déjà s'éloigner d'elle.

Le loup ne répondait qu'à ses instincts primitifs, il ne s'embêtait pas avec tous ces états d'esprits si propre à la nature humaine. Il ne se posait pas de question. Il agissait, de manière naturelle.

Tout simplement.

Mais, bien que Liam fût un métamorphe, bien qu'il tenait à la fois du loup et de l'humain, il n'était pas aussi téméraire que l'animal.

Que Théo soit parti durant tous ces mois, sans penser à Liam après l'avoir sauvé tant et tant de fois, que la chimère lui ait inconsciemment brisé le cœur, que la vision de Théo en uniforme d'adjoint chaque jour lui était insupportable, que le savoir si proche mais en même temps si loin de lui le faisait souffrir, le loup s'en fichait.

Liam tenait à la chimère, beaucoup plus que ce qu'il voulait bien s'avouer. Il avait été dévasté en apprenant le départ de Théo, peu après la guerre.

Et, pire encore, il l'avait presque haï, le jour où Théo était revenu en ville, son sourire tordu aux lèvres et son éternelle étincelle provocatrice dans le regard, comme si son absence n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Comme s'il n'était jamais parti.

Mais à présent, la chimère était là, bien présente, à ses côtés. Elle était mal en point, et avait besoin de Liam, de la même façon que Liam avait eu besoin de Théo au cours de ces derniers mois.

Las de lutter contre lui-même, Liam se laissa tomber au sol, s'agenouillant aux côtés de Théo.

Il était fatigué, il en avait assez de se battre contre Théo, de se battre contre lui-même.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était fermer les yeux, et oublier tous ses problèmes. Que tout redevienne comme avant. Avant que les chasseurs n'envahissent Beacon Hills, avant qu'il n'ait à se battre contre les Cavaliers Fantômes, avant que la Bête du Gévaudan ne devienne l'hôte de son meilleur ami. Avant que Scott ne le morde. Avant même qu'il n'emménage à Beacon Hills.

Liam voulait retrouver son ancienne vie. S'il était resté humain, rien n'aurait été aussi compliqué.

 **– Je te déteste.**

Son loup se fit soudain silencieux, laissant le champ libre à l'humain. Il ne sentait plus la douleur de Théo, il ne sentait plus l'odeur du sang.

Juste son odeur à lui, et les battements de son cœur, qui semblaient peu à peu reprendre un rythme normal.

Il n'y avait plus qu'eux.

 **–** **Je te déteste !** hurla Liam, à deux doigts de devenir fou. **Dis-moi pourquoi, pourquoi tu me fais tout ça ? Pourquoi tu agis comme ça avec moi ?**

Le jeune loup déglutit, marquant une pause.

La lune était invisible ce soir, dissimulée par d'épais nuage ; et pourtant, Liam pouvait ressentir son pouvoir sur lui. Ses yeux avaient viré à un jaune brillant, sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. C'était désormais le loup qui s'exprimait, qui s'exprimait à travers des mots humains.

C'était paradoxal. Mais cela aidait également énormément Liam qui, sans l'influence de son loup, n'aurait probablement jamais eu le courage – ou la bêtise, qui sait – de confier ces mots à la chimère.

 **– Depuis le début, je savais que te ramener des Enfers était une mauvaise idée** , grogna Liam. **Je savais que j'aurais dû te laisser pourrir là-bas. Tu m'énerves tellement, avec ton insupportable sourire sarcastique, ton petit air de « Monsieur Je Sais Tout », ton visage… parfait… et cette manie de… de toujours vouloir me sauver, de toujours veiller sur moi !**

Piteusement, le Bêta laissa un profond gémissement s'échapper de ces lèvres, alors qu'une boule se formait soudain dans sa gorge.

 **– Tu m'as fait croire que je comptais pour toi. Tu m'as fait croire que j'étais important. Et c'est ce que j'ai pensé, jusqu'à ce que tu disparaisses du jour au lendemain, sans prévenir. Juste alors que je commençais à croire… à croire, je sais pas… qu'il y aurait pu y avoir quelque chose, tu m'as manipulé. Une fois de plus. Tu es parti comme un lâche, pendant des mois. Je ne pensais pas que tu allais revenir, mais c'est finalement ce que tu as fait. J'avais vraiment envie de t'enfoncer mon poing dans la figure. Mais tu sais c'est quoi le pire ? Le pire, c'est que peu importe combien j'essaye… c'est comme si je n'arrivais pas à m'éloigner de toi.**

Liam pressa ses paupières avec force, inspirant un grand coup avant de lâcher les mots fatidiques ; il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait vraiment dire ça, à Théo.

Puis, sans réfléchir, il attrapa soudain le corps inerte de Théo et se mit à le secouer. Dans l'espoir de le réveiller ? Ou peut-être histoire de lui remettre le cerveau en place ? Liam n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il était en train de secouer Théo. Et étrangement, ça lui procurait un bien fou.

 **– J'ai besoin de toi Théo, OK ? Je fais comment moi, sans toi ? Comment tu veux que je te pardonne, si tu m'abandonnes une fois de plus, hein ? T'as pas le droit de me laisser Théo, tu n'as plus le droit !**

 _Qui me sauvera, si tu n'es plus là ?_

 _Qui m'empêchera de massacrer des gens, qui m'aidera à calmer ma colère quand j'irai mal ?_

 _Qui m'embêtera, qui me lancera constamment des remarques sarcastiques ?_

 _À qui je collerai des coups de poing, si ce n'est toi ?_

 _Qui fera battre mon cœur, si tu t'en vas ?_

 **–** **Théo…**

Lentement, la poigne du Bêta sur les épaules de la chimère se desserra, alors que Liam observait avec désespoir le corps inanimé de Théo. Un gémissement lui échappa – qu'il jugea d'ailleurs lui-même extrêmement pathétique – lui échappa, et il sentait déjà l'atroce brûlure des larmes lui piquer les yeux lorsqu'un mouvement attira soudain son attention.

Le Bêta baissa les yeux vers la chimère, et faillit s'étrangler lorsqu'il vit le corps de Théo convulser, secoué de violents tremblements. Aussitôt, Liam sentit la panique l'envahir à nouveau, lorsqu'un rire franc parvint soudain à ses oreilles, un rire que Liam aurait reconnu entre mille.

Le temps que le plus jeune finisse par comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Théo avait déjà ouvert les yeux et se payait sa tête, sous le regard ahuri de Liam qui décidemment, semblait complètement bloqué.

 **– Que… T-t'es pas mort ?** demanda Liam, la bouche sèche.

L'hilarité de Théo redoubla, et Liam n'eut pas besoin d'autres réponses que du rire de Théo pour finalement comprendre que la chimère l'avait mené en bateau. Il avait sûrement dû faire semblant de perdre connaissance, faire semblant de ne pas entendre Liam alors que celui-ci déversait tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur…

Argh, et dire que Liam s'était confié à lui ! Théo l'avait encore manipulé, il s'était bien fichu de lui !

 **– Théo, t'es vraiment qu'un sale con !** hurla Liam en le frappant de toutes ses forces.

Théo eut juste le temps de rouler sur le côté pour éviter le coup de poing, à deux doigts de s'abattre sur son nez. Cependant, le mouvement réveilla la douleur causée par sa blessure, et ce fut avec une belle grimace que la chimère se redressa pour s'asseoir, ignorant le regard furieux que Liam lui lançait.

 **– Tu pensais vraiment te débarrasser de moi aussi vite ?** articula Théo, son sourire en coin reprenant rapidement place sur son visage.

 **– T'es complètement malade, un vrai psychopathe** , grogna Liam en fermant les yeux, excédé. **T'as une idée du point auquel tu m'as fait flipper ? Tu te crois drôle ?**

 **– Eh, Liam. Regarde-moi.**

La voix de Théo résonna dans la tête de Liam, désormais dénuée de toute trace d'humour. À contre-cœur, Liam rouvrit les yeux, et déglutit péniblement lorsque son regard plongea dans le vert, magnifique et hypnotique, des yeux de Théo.

 **– Je suis désolé d'être parti sans prévenir, et de ne pas t'avoir donné de nouvelles. Un jour… un jour peut-être, je t'expliquerai. Je t'expliquerai tout, je te le promets. Mais en attendant, je suis là. Je suis de retour à Beacon Hills, et je compte bien y rester. Je ne t'abandonne plus.**

Liam sentit son cœur rater un battement en entendant les mots de la chimère, et se donna aussitôt une gifle mentale ; Théo l'avait forcément entendu. Pourtant, au lieu de vanner Liam comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, la chimère se contenta de le regarder droit dans les yeux, le visage parfaitement impassible.

Théo n'avait pas l'air de mentir. Et puis, de toute façon, Liam était fatigué de toujours douter de la chimère. Pour une fois, rien qu'une fois, il voulait lui faire aveuglément confiance, et croire en ses promesses.

Il voulait croire que sa relation avec Théo n'était pas irrémédiablement destinée à se solder par un échec.

 **–** **Ne me refais plus jamais un truc comme ça** , soupira simplement Liam.

Liam ne parlait pas que de la petite blague de la chimère, et ça Théo l'avait parfaitement compris. Alors, lentement, le plus âgé opina du chef. En temps normal, il aurait été plus que probable que Théo se fiche de Liam avec son sarcasme légendaire, mais ce soir était différent.

La chimère avait remarqué que Liam semblait plus tendu, plus sensible que d'habitude ; le Bêta n'était pas dans son état naturel, Théo pouvait le sentir.

Ce qui signifiait, que se payer sa tête une nouvelle fois ce soir-là n'était sans doute pas une très bonne idée. Son corps avait assez souffert de son combat avec le loup noir, il se garderait bien de se prendre en plus un pain de la part d'un louveteau qui avait du mal à gérer sa colère.

Bien que la plupart du temps, ces pains étaient ô combien amplement mérités.

Avec une légère grimace, Théo porta la main à son flanc, à l'endroit où la chair d'ordinaire pâle et immaculée se barrait désormais d'une profonde morsure. D'emblée, Liam tiqua au mouvement de la chimère, et il ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir lorsque son regard se posa sur sa blessure.

 **– C'est lui qui t'a fait ça ?** articula le Bêta.

Il avait posé la question, bien qu'il en connaissait déjà la réponse ; aussi, lorsqu'il vit Théo hocher lentement la tête, Liam sentit une sourde haine envahir chaque pore de sa peau, se déverser dans son sang et courir dans ses veines, l'animant ainsi d'un profond désir de buter celui qui avait osé blesser Théo.

Soit le loup noir, ou encore Jake, comme l'appelait la mystérieuse Wendigo.

Alors qu'il se contenait au mieux pour ne pas laisser exploser sa rage, Liam faillit faire une crise cardiaque lorsqu'il vit Théo attraper les pans de son t-shirt, le relevant de quelques centimètres pour dévoiler la blessure sanguinolente barrant son corps, et par la même occasion, ses magnifiques et puissants abdos à en faire baver même le plus hétérosexuel des hommes.

 **– Contrairement à ce que tu as pu croire, je n'ai pas totalement joué la comédie** , lâcha Théo. **La blessure que ce connard m'a infligée est bien réelle. Au départ c'était à peine si je la sentais, mais plus le combat durait, et plus je me sentais faible. J'avais beau me concentrer, mais la cicatrisation ne s'enclenchait pas : et j'étais trop faible pour continuer de me battre. J'ai essayé de l'empêcher de s'échapper, mais j'ai tout juste réussi à me traîner jusqu'à ma voiture avant de perdre connaissance.**

Théo s'interrompit un instant, et Liam vit sa mâchoire se contracter, comme si quelque chose agaçait la chimère. Mais cela ne dura qu'une seconde, et avant que Liam ne puisse se poser plus de questions, Théo avait redressé la tête, et déjà Liam se noyait à nouveau dans le regard vert, intense et profond, de la chimère.

 **– Cette voiture serait devenue ma tombe, si tu n'étais pas arrivé. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, moi-même je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Et je n'en suis même pas sûr… mais c'est en entendant ta voix, que j'ai commencé à cicatriser. C'était comme… comme si tu m'avais pris ma douleur, que tu m'avais soulagé l'espace d'un instant de ma souffrance, pour me permettre de suffisamment me concentrer sur la guérison. Et tout ça, sans contact physique. Juste avec des mots, _tes_ mots, Liam.**

Au fur et à mesure que Théo progressait dans son discours, sa voix prenait des tons plus graves, plus dramatiques ; comme s'il cherchait à faire comprendre quelque chose au Bêta.

Cependant, loin de comprendre ce que Théo essayait d'insinuer, Liam se contenta simplement de cligner des yeux. Son être tout entier, l'humain comme le loup, était focalisé sur la blessure de Théo, dont le sang gorgeait désormais le tissu de son t-shirt. À vrai dire, c'était à peine si Liam l'avait écouté ; tout ce à quoi pensait le loup-garou, était la délicieuse sensation des os de Jake se brisant sous ses doigts, lorsqu'il l'aurait trouvé et fait payer ses actes envers Théo.

 **– Liam ? Tu m'écoutes ?**

 _Pas du tout._

 **– Hé, t'as pas l'air de te rendre compte de ce que je suis en train de te dire !** s'exclama Théo en attrapant le poignet de Liam. **Ta voix, ta simple voix a réussi à ranimer ma chimère. Elle a décidé de se battre et à trouver la force de survivre, à cause de toi !**

 **– Comment ça, _à cause_ de moi ? **répliqua Liam en repoussant Théo, réagissant enfin. **Tu devrais dire _grâce à moi_ , oui ! Et puis, je vois pas où est le problème ? Ça te dérange tant que ça, de savoir que je t'ai sauvé la vie ?**

 **– Liam, tu sais très bien que ça n'a rien à voir.**

 **– Eh** **bah quoi, alors ?** explosa le Bêta.

Théo le considéra pendant un instant, silencieux alors qu'il l'observait de haut en bas avec une attention toute particulière. Puis, un sourire malicieux étira légèrement ses lèvres :

 **– Je pense que ma chimère t'aime bien** , murmura Théo.

Interdit, Liam le dévisagea comme s'il était devenu fou. L'espace de quelques secondes, le Bêta cessa de penser au loup noir, qui courait toujours dans les rues sombres de Beacon Hills. Il oublia la blessure de Théo, il oublia Nolan et Wendigo, il oublia Mason, Corey et Mélissa.

Il oublia tout, ne songeant plus qu'à ces quelques mots, qui tournaient désormais en boucle dans sa tête.

 _Ma chimère t'aime bien._

 _Ma chimère t'aime bien._

 _Ma chimère…_

 **–** **Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi !** hurla soudain Liam, dont le visage avait pris une belle teinte cramoisie.

Et, juste pour la forme, il balança son poing dans le nez de Théo, juste au moment où la chimère ouvrait la bouche. Sûrement pour lui balancer une réplique cynique dont lui seul avait le secret.

Le temps que Théo glisse à terre en gémissant, les mains portées à son nez cassé, Liam avait déjà commencé à s'éloigner d'un pas raide, les joues brûlantes et le cœur battant la chamade.

Il espérait simplement que Théo était trop occupé à remettre son nez en place pour remarquer quoi que ce soit.

 **– Allez, dépêche-toi** , grogna Liam, le visage tourné vers le ciel de ténèbres. **Il y a un loup à Beacon Hills qui attend qu'on lui botte les fesses.**

* * *

 **– T'as faim ?**

Une barre de céréales serrée entre ses doigts, Nolan tendit sa main vers la Wendigo, tout en s'efforçant de contrôler ses tremblements. Cependant, il ne put retenir un mouvement de recul lorsque la jeune fille ouvrit soudain ses yeux verts, les braquant sur la barre de céréales. Puis, elle lança un regard dédaigneux à Nolan, et lui-même se trouva stupide de proposer un tel casse-croûte à une métamorphe cannibale.

 **– Question bête, désolé.**

Nolan haussa les épaules, comme pour faire comprendre à la Wendigo qu'elle ne lui faisait pas peur. Malheureusement, le brun ne trompait personne ; il n'avait cessé de trembler comme une feuille depuis le départ de Liam, sursautant à chaque fois que la Wendigo esquissait le moindre mouvement. Et, même s'il avait fait l'effort de lui proposer à manger en revenant de la cuisine des McCall – Mélissa ne lui en voudrait sûrement pas de s'être servi, et puis elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter –, la distance que Nolan avait précautionneusement instaurée entre lui et la Wendigo était largement plus que suffisante.

Et, même alors qu'elle était enchaînée au radiateur tandis que lui demeurait prostré à l'autre bout du salon, la Wendigo commençait réellement à croire qu'il lui suffirait de respirer un peu trop fort pour lui faire faire une crise cardiaque.

Se désintéressant du vers de terre – c'était ainsi que la Wendigo avait décidé de renommer Nolan –, la jeune fille promena son regard sur le salon des McCall. La pièce, tout comme la cuisine avait été complètement ravagée. Les meubles gisaient à terre, éventrés pour la plupart, et des débris de bois et de vaisselle cassée jonchaient le sol. De larges traînées de sang maculaient autant le sol que les murs, et la Wendigo ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur.

Si elle ne s'était pas trouvée là, cette maison aurait probablement été épargnée.

 **– Ne t'en veux pas** , lança timidement la voix de Nolan, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. **C'est dans cette maison qu'à vécu Scott McCall. Alors crois-moi, ce salon a vu passer entre ses murs bien pire qu'un combat entre deux loups-garous.**

Mais la Wendigo ne l'entendit même pas. Focalisée sur l'aspect désastreux du salon, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que ce qui était arrivé ce soir était sa faute.

 **– Je m'appelle Nolan** , poursuivit le brun. **Et toi ?**

Tout était sa faute, comme d'habitude. Ça avait toujours été elle, elle avait toujours été celle qui apportait malheur et souffrance sur son chemin, et ce partout où elle se rendait. En quittant sa ville natale, elle avait pensé tourner le dos à son passé et enfin se débarrasser de cette malédiction, qui semblait lui coller à la peau depuis le jour où elle était venue au monde. Elle avait pensé que tout s'arrêterait, qu'elle pourrait recommencer une nouvelle vie, loin des siens et des malheurs qu'elle avait leur avait causés.

Mais les mauvaises choses, les plus sombres, finissait toujours par la rattraper. Elle avait fui pour se mettre en quête du Vrai Alpha, celui qui était connu par-delà les limites du continent américain pour ses triomphes contre les Médecins de l'Horreur, qui avait ressuscité la dangereuse Bête du Gévaudan ; pour sa victoire contre le Loup-Garou Nazi et les Cavaliers Fantômes, mais aussi pour son combat contre les chasseurs terrifiés, dont la peur était alimentée par le dangereux métamorphe nommé Anuk-Ite.

Elle avait voulu Scott McCall ; lui seul aurait su comment lui venir en aide.

Mais voilà, une fois encore, elle avait tout gâché. Elle avait à nouveau mis la vie d'innocents en danger, elle les avait impliqués dans une histoire dangereuse qui la dépassait elle-même.

Et ça, elle ne le supporterait pas.

Soudain nerveuse, la Wendigo se mit à tirer sur ses menottes, cherchant à se libérer de la chaîne qui la retenait collée au radiateur depuis plus de trente minutes. Elle tira si fort, que le fer des menottes finit par s'enfoncer dans sa peau ; bientôt, un mince filet de sang coulait le long de son poignet.

Alerté par l'agitation de la Wendigo, Nolan se redressa sur le champ, mais ne fit cependant pas un geste pour s'approcher d'elle.

La guerre contre les métamorphes était encore trop récente dans son esprit ; cela faisait quelques mois, mais chaque nuit, il revoyait encore les horreurs qu'avaient pu exécuter les deux camps. Et, lui qui savait qu'un loup-garou en colère était dangereux, il préférait ne prendre aucun risque face à une Wendigo qui se ferait à plaisir de le croquer tel un vulgaire sandwich.

 **– Eh ! Arrête !** ordonna Nolan d'une voix tremblante, très peu crédible. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

 **– Libère-moi** , cracha la Wendigo, s'acharnant de plus en plus sur ses menottes. **Libère-moi, et je te promets de m'enfuir très loin, et de ne plus jamais revenir. J'attirerai Jake et sa meute avec moi, et vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de nous. Toi et tes amis ne serez plus jamais en danger.**

D'emblée, Nolan se raidit. Sa main se tendit vers la clé, posée sur le sol à côté de lui, avant de se suspendre dans les airs.

La proposition de la Wendigo était tentante. Contrairement au reste de ses amis, Nolan n'était pas fan de tous ces évènements surnaturels et des dangers qui leur étaient liés. Il n'avait pas les crocs et les griffes de Liam, il n'avait pas le pouvoir de se rendre invisible comme Corey ; il n'avait même pas l'intelligence et la force d'esprit de Mason, qui pourtant comme lui, était humain. C'était comme si, chaque fois qu'un évènement surnaturel advenait à Beacon Hills, ses amis fonçaient dans l'aventure tête baissée, tandis que lui restait à flipper derrière.

Pour lui, la guerre contre les chasseurs avait été un véritable supplice ; baignant dans une terreur perpétuelle, il avait dû se battre et commettre des choses affreuses afin d'assurer chaque jour sa survie, au milieu de chasseurs qui n'auraient pas hésité à le liquider lorsqu'il serait devenu un poids trop lourd à traîner. Et, à présent que Liam lui offrait une chance de rédemption, il cherchait encore le moyen d'expier ses fautes passées et de mériter la confiance du Bêta. Car, même si celui-ci faisait des efforts, cela faisait longtemps que Nolan l'avait compris ; il resterait toujours l'ancien chasseur, celui qui avait passé Liam à tabac et essayé de le tuer.

Nolan ne voulait plus qu'une chose pareille se reproduise. Il ne supporterait sûrement pas une autre guerre, d'autres combats ; il ne voulait plus voir ses amis souffrir. Il n'avait pas le cran de les protéger, pas les épaules assez larges pour les soutenir. Son truc à lui, c'était vivre une vie d'ado normale. Être capitaine – co-capitaine – de l'équipe de lacrosse. Avoir une petite amie. Être populaire. Réussir ses examens de fin d'année, avoir son diplôme. Et combattre des créatures surnaturelles n'était certainement pas sur sa liste.

D'un autre côté… il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser cette fille s'en aller, juste comme ça. Premièrement, Liam le tuerait. Lui qui essayait de se rapprocher de lui, ce n'était peut-être pas l'idéal. Et, deuxièmement… eh bien, Nolan n'aurait pas su comment l'expliquer.

La première fois qu'il avait croisé le regard de cette fille, cette mystérieuse Wendigo, Nolan n'y avait lu que de l'hostilité. Après tout, ça se comprenait ; il l'avait kidnappé et enfermé dans le salon des McCall, où Mélissa l'avait enchaîné pour lui mettre une muselière. Mais, à présent, c'était une toute autre chose que Nolan voyait au fond de ces yeux d'un vert envoûtant. Oui, le brun y voyait une détresse considérable. Il le savait, puisque cette fille avait le même regard que lui, lors de la guerre. Elle semblait perdue, épuisée : partout où il se posait, son regard semblait appeler à l'aide. Elle était en proie au tourment, et ne savait pas comment s'en sortir.

C'est ce qui décida finalement Nolan, qui laissa retomber sa main sur le sol.

À une certaine époque, il se trouvait dans le même état qu'elle ; déboussolé, détruit, seul. Lui, n'avait pas eu la chance d'avoir quelqu'un pour l'écouter, pour lui venir en aide lorsqu'il en avait besoin.

Il était hors de question que cette fille traverse la même chose que lui, pas alors qu'il pouvait l'aider.

 **– Fuir n'est pas une solution** , articula précautionneusement Nolan. **Si tu t'en vas, ils te retrouveront, et tu continueras à souffrir. Tu ne pourras pas leur échapper éternellement. Et, même si tu y arrives, il te faudra un endroit où te cacher. Et s'ils sont déterminés à te retrouver, pour je ne sais quelle raison, tu sais comme moi qu'ils retourneront toutes les villes, toutes les maisons de ce pays avant de te mettre la main dessus. Tu peux épargner Beacon Hills ; tu peux épargner mes amis, mais tu ne pourras pas épargner tout le monde. D'autres souffriront à notre place.**

 **– Tu accepteras de voir tes amis mourir sous tes yeux ?** hurla la Wendigo. **Parce que c'est ce qui arriveras, si je reste ! Tout est ma faute, c'est toujours ma faute… Je ne veux pas être celle à cause de qui la meute de Scott McCall s'est faite décimée. Tout le monde connait le Vrai Alpha, celui qui brille par ses prouesses ; tout le monde connait Stiles Stilinski, l'humain hyperactif mais brillant ; Lydia Martins, la banshee dont le cri peut tuer n'importe quelle créature ; Malia Hale, la coyote-garou qui a tué toute sa famille ; Liam Dunbar, le Bêta à la colère explosive. Vous êtes une meute convoitée ; si je reste, ce sera à eux que Jake et les autres s'en prendront en premier. Et je refuse de laisser faire ça, je refuse de voir d'autres personnes…**

Elle se tut juste à temps, s'attirant un regard curieux de la part de Nolan. Mais la jeune fille ne poursuivit pas sa phrase, et à la place, elle secoua la tête :

 **– Je suis tellement désolée** , souffla-t-elle, la tête basse. **Mon but n'a jamais été de vous mettre en danger. J'aimerai vous aider, mais… tout est si compliqué… je ne sais même plus ce qui est vrai, ce qui est faux… Liam a raison de ne pas me faire confiance, je suis un danger… pour tout le monde…**

 **– Tu veux nous aider ?** demanda Nolan en s'approchant prudemment de la Wendigo. **Alors, on doit commencer par le commencement. On ne peut pas te faire confiance si on ne connaît pas même ton prénom, tu comprends ?**

La Wendigo resta silencieuse, et Nolan comprit rapidement qu'elle n'allait pas répondre à cette question. Quoi qu'il était, son identité demeurerait probablement un mystère.

 **– Ok, c'est pas grave** , concéda le brun. **Euh… dis-moi plutôt comment tout ça a commencé. Pourquoi ce… ce Jake te poursuit avec sa meute ? En ce moment-même, dehors, Liam et Théo sont en train de risquer leur vie pour toi. Mais si tu veux qu'on te protège, on doit au moins savoir _pourquoi_.**

Une nouvelle fois, la Wendigo secoua la tête. Son visage avait changé d'expression, comme si une soudaine idée avait germé dans son esprit alors que Nolan lui parlait.

 **– C'est inutile, ce qu'ils font ne sert à rien** , souffla-t-elle. **Jake… le loup, je pensais qu'il était venu uniquement pour moi. Pour me tuer. Mais il est parti, et non seulement il m'a laissé en vie, mais en plus… il a volé un souvenir à Liam ? Enfin, ça n'a pas de sens… à moins que…**

L'expression de la jeune fille changea à nouveau. Et, avant que Nolan n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, la Wendigo se leva si brutalement qu'elle en surprit le brun qui, dans un mouvement de recul précipité, chuta et atterrit sur les fesses.

 **– Détache-moi !** ordonna une nouvelle fois la Wendigo.

 **– Hein ?**

La voix de la Wendigo avait changé. Une étrange lueur brillait dans ses yeux, et une aura particulière se dégageait d'elle, faisant reculer Nolan. Une aura puissante, dangereuse, presque palpable. Telle que même un humain peureux comme Nolan pouvait la sentir. La jeune fille n'avait plus rien de la petite Wendigo, faible et désorientée qui était encore là quelques secondes plus tôt. C'était désormais une métamorphe presque menaçante qui se tenait face à lui, et qui le fixait d'un regard de braise.

 **– Ok, on va faire simple ; depuis tout à l'heure, j'ai été gentille et t'ai demandé plusieurs fois de me libérer, alors que j'aurai pu le faire seule et disparaître en moins de temps qu'il ne t'aurait fallu pour te faire arracher la gorge** , gronda la Wendigo. **Alors, petit vers de terre d'humain, je te laisse une dernière chance de me libérer, ou alors je me débrouillerais moi-même.**

 **– Je…**

Les mots de Nolan s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge, incapable de proférer un son de plus. Il secoua violemment la tête, et pressa ses paupières avec force en priant pour que, si Liam le tuait pour ce qui allait se passer par la suite, sa mort serait rapide et indolore.

Si la Wendigo ne le dévorait pas avant, bien sûr.

 **– Très bien.**

Nolan ne l'avouera probablement jamais, mais il faillit hurler lorsqu'un immense craquement retentit à ses oreilles. Une seconde plus tard, le crissement du fer râclant contre le sol se fit entendre, et il ouvrit les yeux pour voir les menottes brisées glisser jusqu'à ses pieds, complètement déformées.

L'adolescent tourna la tête vers la Wendigo, et manqua de s'étrangler en la voyant debout au milieu du salon, à présent parfaitement libre, et avançant avec détermination jusqu'à l'entrée de la demeure McCall.

 **– Attends !** hurla Nolan sans trop réfléchir.

Le brun sentit ses joues prendre une teinte cramoisie lorsque la Wendigo se tourna vers lui, et pourtant, il s'arma de courage pour lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

 **– Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?**

 **– Chercher des réponses** , répondit la Wendigo avec ennui, toujours de la même voix étrange. **Tes amis traquent le loup noir pour lui soumettre leurs questions, mais ils se trompent de voie. Les réponses à leurs questions se trouvent autre part.**

La Wendigo le regarda de haut en bas avec dédain et, l'espace d'un instant, Nolan eut l'impression d'être aussi signifiant qu'un insecte.

 **– Si ça peut te donner bonne conscience, je te donne le droit de me suivre** , finit par lâcher la Wendigo. **Et puis, tu auras plus de chance de survivre en compagnie d'une puissante métamorphe que seul avec un loup en liberté, en ne comptant que sur tes muscles d'humain pour te défendre.**

Nolan l'observa pendant quelques instants, silencieux. Il savait qu'il allait s'embarquer dans quelque chose de dangereux, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser cette fille quitter la maison sans la moindre assurance de son retour. À tous les coups, elle allait tenter de s'enfuir ; bon, elle le ferait probablement même si Nolan se trouvait avec elle, mais il avait plus de chance de lui faire entendre raison en l'accompagnant qu'en la laissant partir. Autant directement lui ouvrir la porte, lui fournir une voiture et de l'argent pour quitter la ville après lui avoir organisé un pot de départ.

Et puis, il fallait dire que cette étrange Wendigo n'avait pas tort ; il aurait dû avoir honte, mais il était bien trop effrayé pour rester seul dans cette maison, alors qu'un loup psychopathe et assassin en liberté se baladait dans les rues de Beacon Hills.

Et, ce fut surtout motivé par cette dernière raison que Nolan se redressa, tout tremblant, se précipitant à la suite de la Wendigo qui se fondait déjà dans les ténèbres de la nuit.

* * *

La nuit était épaisse ; les ténèbres régnaient en maître sur Beacon Hills, ville damnée ayant vu défiler dans ses rues, ses maisons et ses souterrains, plus d'horreurs qu'un simple humain ne pourrait jamais se l'imaginer. Des horreurs tirées de phénomènes étranges, que la science et le plus rationnel des hommes ne pourrait jamais s'expliquer.

Des horreurs liées au monde du surnaturel.

Jacob, ou Jake comme on l'appelait plus communément, aimait bien ces « horreurs » ; il les trouvait amusantes. On lui répétait souvent que c'était étrange, qu'il avait l'air d'un fou, mais lui-même n'était-il pas étrange ? C'était comme ça, il avait toujours eu un penchant pour les phénomènes glauques, menant inévitablement à un affrontement. Affrontement qui, bien sûr, ne se terminait souvent que lorsqu'un seul des deux opposants ne se relevaient.

Jake aimait se battre. Il aimait voir le sang couler, il aimait sentir la chair se déchiqueter sous ses crocs puissants, les os se broyer sous ses larges pattes. Mais, ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, c'était les entendre crier.

Le loup se souvenait que, lorsqu'il était encore adolescent, son grand frère élevait des insectes. Il les élevait, les nourrissait comme de véritables animaux de compagnie, prenait soin d'eux. Et, lorsque ces insectes étaient devenus suffisamment gros, son frère les disséquait.

Jake revoyait son frère se saisir d'une patte, tirer dessus pour l'enlever avant de faire pareil avec la tête. Il le revoyait arracher les ailes, les antennes des insectes, ouvrir précautionneusement leur corps pour en observer l'intérieur. Pendant longtemps, Jake avait voulu l'imiter ; lui aussi voulait observer l'intérieur d'un insecte, lui aussi voulait découvrir leur anatomie.

Et un jour, son souhait s'était réalisé ; il s'en souvenait encore, comme si c'était hier.

Jake venait tout juste d'être diplômé du lycée. Ce soir-là, sa famille avait donné une immense fête ; mais pas en son honneur, non loin de là. Cette fête était pour son grand frère, qui avait décidé de célébrer ses fiançailles, le jour de la cérémonie des diplômes. La famille, les amis, tout le monde se pressait pour féliciter l'enfant prodigue. Et ç'avait été la goutte de trop.

Toute sa vie, Jake avait été relégué au second plan. Il passait toujours après son frère ; il n'y avait que lui qui faisait la fierté de la famille, lui qui était si brillant, si beau, si fort.

Si tout.

Et puis, Ruby était arrivée.

Elle était arrivée ce soir-là, telle une reine dont l'épaisse chevelure rousse formait comme un halo enflammé autour de sa tête.

Et il ne lui avait fallu qu'un regard, pour deviner que Jake était le bon. Elle avait été la seule à reconnaître son potentiel, à voir en lui comme personne ne l'avait fait jusque-là.

Elle lui avait ouvert les yeux, et permis de renaître sous un nouveau jour, avec une nouvelle vision du monde.

Grâce à Ruby, Jake avait pu réaliser son rêve de gamin, son rêve de petit garçon qui regarde son grand frère démembrer des insectes.

En haletant joyeusement, le loup noir continua de trottiner dans les souterrains obscurs de Beacon Hills, parcourant les derniers mètres qui la séparait de sa maîtresse. Car c'était comme ça que Jake voyait Ruby ; plus qu'un Alpha, Ruby était la personne à qui Jake devait sa nouvelle vie, sa nouvelle identité. Grâce à elle, l'ancien Jake était mort.

Il lui devait tout.

 **– Tu as ce que je t'avais demandé ?**

La voix, sèche et rauque, claqua tel un coup de fouet dans l'obscurité.

Le loup noir s'immobilisa, se tassant sur lui-même alors qu'une silhouette sombre se découpait dans les ténèbres. Bientôt, le visage gracieux et attrayant de Ruby apparut devant lui, et le loup fut immédiatement hypnotisé par sa beauté.

La jeune fille s'agenouilla devant lui et, passant sa main entre les poils doux de ses oreilles, elle susurra :

 **– Parle-moi, Jake.**

Aussitôt, le loup se détendit. La main de Ruby quitta le sommet de son crâne, et la rousse recula pour laisser à son Bêta la place de se métamorphoser. Jake se recroquevilla, et la seconde suivante, sa silhouette commença à s'allonger alors que ses os claquaient et se remettaient en place, changeant sa morphologie de loup en celle d'un humain.

Bientôt, le jeune homme se retrouva nu face à Ruby, qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas l'air troublé le moins du monde. La jeune rousse gardait la tête froide, le regard plongé dans celui du loup-garou :

 **– Alors ?** s'impatienta-t-elle.

 **– Ce n'était pas le bon loup** , grogna Jake en baissant la tête.

Ruby ferma les yeux, exaspérée. Elle n'était même pas surprise ; Jake avait beau être un loyal serviteur et un métamorphe possédant une force hors-pair, il était surtout aussi bête que ses pieds. Chaque fois que Ruby le chargeait d'une tâche qui ne nécessitait de tuer personne, ça finissait toujours de la même façon ; Jake échouait.

 **– Abruti** , souffla fortement la rousse.

Une expression blessée passa sur le visage du loup, mais il reprit aussitôt contenance ; il avait une autre information pour sa maîtresse. Ainsi, elle ne serait pas déçue de lui.

 **–Mais, j'ai trouvé autre chose dans la tête du garçon** , lança précipitamment Jake. **La femme-jaguar… il sait où elle se cache.**

Au nom de « femme-jaguar », Ruby tiqua.

Cette métamorphe, en plus d'être d'une race extrêmement rare, était une ancienne chasseuse appartenant à la redoutable famille _Argent_. Tombée en disgrâce pour avoir transgressé une des règles fondamentales de leur code d'honneur, la fameuse _nagual_ avait été quelque temps à la tête d'une meute de Bersekers, et avait bien failli tuer par plusieurs fois le célèbre Scott McCall.

On racontait que la nagual était une puissante métamorphe qui, au cours de la guerre de Beacon Hills, avait survécu à une balle enduite d'aconit-tue-loup, et avait par la suite tué son propre père, le psychopathe Gerard Argent.

Cette femme était très, très intéressante. Ruby devait l'avouer ; Jake avait assez bien rattrapé le coup.

La rousse accorda un rapide coup d'œil à Jake, puis lui asséna une tape sur l'épaule avant de finalement tourner les talons.

 **– Beau travail, Jake. Je suis fière de toi.**

 _Il était temps_ , pensa Ruby, tandis que derrière elle Jake jubilait. _Cette meute manquait cruellement de félins._

* * *

 **OUI C'EST MOI, BONJOUR, BONSOIR, MÊME SI PLUTÔT BONSOIR PUISQU'IL EST ACTUELLEMENT 00:56 À L'HEURE OÙ JE PUBLIE CECI.**

 **Je vous explique très vite puisque je suis déjà extrêmement fatiguée ; en fait, ce chapitre était sensé être beaucoup plus long, mais j'ai été obligée de le couper puisque ça faisait déjà quelques jours que je vous avais promis ce chapitre 6 (enfin !), et vu que je ne postais rien, ça me stressait et j'ai donc décidé de d'abord vous publier ça, puisque lorsque je sens que je suis en retard dans l'update d'une histoire je panique et ce que j'écris bah ça devient nulle XD.**

 **Donc, j'ai décidé de vous livrer ce nouveau chapitre déjà super long, presque 8 000 mots (c'est le plus long jusque-là) ! Avant, le chapitre le plus long était le chapitre 3 avec 5 000 mots environ, et c'est aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai décidé de couper le chapitre en deux puisque, lorsque je m'arrête pas, je suis capable de partir sur des chapitres de 20 000 mots, et je ne veux pas que les chapitres de cette histoire soient trop longs sinon ça décourage les lecteurs XD.**

 **Du coup vous avez le droit à ce nouveau chapitre maintenant, et dans j'espère quelques jours (avant la semaine prochaine normalement), il y aura une mini-update, qui sera donc la suite directe de ce chapitre ! Elle devrait être assez courte je pense, mais tant mieux j'ai envie de dire, comme ça ça viendra plus vite !**

 **Deux dernières choses ; cette année je suis entrée en prépa, et même si pour l'instant on a pas encore énormément de chose à faire (c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je trouve le temps d'écrire), ça risque de très rapidement changer, donc ne m'en voulez pas trop si l'histoire recommence à flop un peu. J'essaierai de faire de mon mieux !**

 **Autre info importante, j'ai aussi changé le nom de la Wendigo, Hollywood : désormais, elle s'appellera Sky ! Pour l'instant son nouveau nom n'a pas été évoqué donc ça va, mais ça pourrait vous faire bizarre dans les prochains chapitres.**

 **En tout cas, je suis contente d'avoir update ; dîtes-moi ce que vous pensez de ce nouveau chapitre dans vos reviews ! Oh d'ailleurs, j'ai failli oublier, UN IMMENSE MERCI À TOUT CE QUI M'ONT REPONDU ! J'ai lu tous vos messages et ils m'ont vraiment touché, voir qu'il y a certains lecteurs qui sont toujours là et qu'il y en a même des nouveaux, tous vos mots gentils… je ne manquerai pas de vous répondre à tous, mais encore merci pour vos mots adorables, ils me poussent encore plus à écrire pour vous !**

 **Gros bisous à vous, à la prochaine !**


End file.
